Why It's So Complicated?
by Koji Rayman
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dan Sting Eucliffe adalah dua bersaudara. Kehidupan keduanya, sehari-hari dilewati dengan bosannya sampai takdir mempertemukan mereka dgn seorang gadis—Lucy Heartfilia, tiba-tiba masuk kedalam keluarga mereka dan akan menjadi Adik dari keduanya. Bagaimana reaksi Natsu dan Sting? Dan bagaimana keduanya melewati hari setelah datangnya Lucy? Bad summary! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, nam—namamu siapa?"

Sosok itu melihat gadis yang berdiri didepannya—ada jarak diantara mereka. Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, rambutnya menari indah seiiring hembusan angin yang membelainya. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tak ayal, sosok yang melihat senyumannya pun terpesona. Mata sosok itu berkilat saat melihat gadis itu membuka mulutnya—mungkin ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sosok gadis itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sosok itu pun berlari untuk menghampirinya tetapi terlambat—karena sosok gadis menawan itu telah menghilang.

"HOOOOYYYY, KELUARLAAAH, JANGAN MENGHILANG KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKUUUU!" teriak sosok itu.

"KUUUUU!"

_**Plak!**_

"Tsu..Natsu..NATSSSUUUUU! BANGUUUNNN SUDAH SIAANG!"

Ia membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan nafasnya terengah-engah, ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang training.

"Ah, Sting. Ohayou. Apa kau memukulku tadi?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sting itu pun mendengus kesal melihat sosok pemuda yang masih berleha-leha di kasurnya itu. "Ya, aku memukulmu! Makanya, cepat bangun! Ayah ingin bicara pada kita!" bentaknya.

_Natsu Dragneel_. Pemuda dengan surai merah muda sewarna dengan warna bunga sakura—itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, lalu mata elangnya yang hitam dan berwajah tampan. Usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun tahun ini.

Natsu bangkit duduk dan membuka selimutnya. "Sakit tau gak! Gangguin orang tidur aja!" omel Natsu pada Sting yang menatapnya dengan geram.

_Sting Eucliffe_. Pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat, lalu bola mata biru yang indah serta ada tindakan di telinga kanannya, wajahnya pun tak kalah tampan dengan Natsu. Usianya diatas Natsu setahun.

"HAAA?! Kau masih sempat untuk protes?! Aku terpaksa bangun pagi dan membangunkanmu, lalu semua itu semua karena Ayah yang menyuruhku! Bocah tengik!" omel Sting.

"Haaah..setidaknya aku dapat melihat gadis itu lagi dalam mimpiku.." gumam Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya memakai sebuah boxer berwarna hitam.

"Ha? Kau menggumamkan apa? Kau mimpi bertemu seorang gadis? Yang benar saja haha, preman sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga" sahut Sting, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sebelum kau bicara, seharusnya kau mengaca dulu, kau juga preman. baka-aniki!" omelnya.

Ya, Natsu Dragneel dan Sting Eucliffe adalah saudara—kakak beradik.

**Why It's So Complicated?**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Osaka, Hari Jum'at, pukul 07.30_

Suara kicauan burung menyambut pagi yang cerah. Sang mentari pun sudah menyebarkan sinar hangatnya ke penjuru bumi. Tak terkecuali pada sebuah kamar dengan gadis yang masih bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu masih terlelap seolah tak terusik dengan sinar matahari yang semakin kuat menyinari kamarnya.

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

"Lucy! Cepat bangun! Kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah, ya?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeliat pelan saat suara ketukan pintu dan juga teriakan dari seseorang yang membahana di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Lucy!"

Akhirnya gadis yang bernama Lucy pun membuka matanya saat teriakan itu terasa mengganggunya. Manik caramel Lucy bergerak untuk melihat jam yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Oh tidak! Aku bisa terlambat." Pekiknya saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 06.30. Ia segera beranjak dan dengan terburu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit Lucy habiskan untuk segala ritual mandi dan persiapan ke sekolah. Ia sekarang sudah berbalut seragam sekolahnya dan keluar dari kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Banyak dus-dus yang bertumpuk disana dan koper besar disana.

"Ohayou, kaa-san" sapanya pada wanita yang sedang sibuk didapur. Wanita itu menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum, "Ohayou"

Lucy duduk dimeja makan dan melirik kearah frame berisikan foto sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Ohayou, otou-san"

_Lucy Heartfilia_. Gadis berumur enam belas tahun, memiliki wajah cantik dan juga manis ditambah dengan mata caramelnya yang menenangkan. Lucy memiliki tubuh yang indah, ia langsing, memiliki kulit yang halus dan putih. Rambut panjangnya yang pirang keemasan itu pun sangat indah, terurai bebasnya.

"Kaa-san, aku harus cepat-cepat kesekolah. Jika tidak aku akan dimarahi karena telat untuk latihan"

Ibunya pun mengangguk, "Mau kaa-san bawakan bekal?" tanyanya. Lucy bangkit berdiri dan menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pergi yaaa. Ohiya! Aku sudah merapikan barang-barangku" pamitnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Kaa-san akan mengirimkan barang itu terlebih dahulu. Nee, Lucy?"

Lucy yang sedang memakai sepatunya pun menoleh kebelakang, "Ada apa?"

"Jangan lupa memberikan surat kepindahanmu ya hari ini" jawab Ibunya.

Lucy mengetukkan kakinya yang sudah memakai sepatu lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah..ittekimasu!"

Ibunya melambaikan tangannya, "Itterashai.."

Ibunya menoleh kearah frame yang ada diatas meja makan tersebut. "Sayang, Lucy terlihat begitu bersemangat sekali.." gumamnya.

_Jude Heartfilia_. Pria yang berada di foto dimana foto tersebut dimasukkan kedalam frame kayu di letakkan di meja makan. Pria itu adalah Ayah dari Lucy dan suami dari _Layla Heartfilia_—Ibu Lucy.

Sudah lima tahun yang berlalu, Jude telah meninggalkan Lucy dan juga Layla karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi adalah kecelakaan beruntun saat itu hingga merenggut nyawa pria itu.

Layla tersenyum tipis dan membelai foto tersebut, "Aku merindukanmu, Jude.."

WWW

"Ada apa, Ayah? Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu yang kini sudah berada di meja makan bersama dengan Ayahnya dan juga kakaknya.

Ayahnya meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi dan melirik kedua putranya.

_Igneel Dragneel_. Pria sekitar umur empat puluh lima tahun itu merupakan sosok ayah dari kedua putranya, yaitu Sting dan juga Natsu. Mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa nama Sting berbeda dari Natsu dan Ayahnya.

Jawabannya adalah Ibu Sting—Clara Eucliffe bercerai dengan Igneel dan pada saat itu Sting ikut dengan Ibunya dan mengambil nama keluarga dari Ibunya. Dan setelah beberapa tahun, Sting bersekolah dan tinggal bersama dengan Igneel. Dan ia bersikeras kalau ia tak mau merubah namanya. Sedangkan Natsu? Ibu Natsu—Porlyusica, istri Igneel yang kedua—menggantikan Clara. Tetapi karena mengidap suatu penyakit, dua tahun lalu beliau harus meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Calon Ibu kalian akan pindah dan tinggal disini. Dan ah ya, dia juga akan membawa putrinya" ucap sang Ayah.

Sting yang sedang meminum susunya pun tersedak dan akhirnya menyemburkannya kearah lain, "Ap—apa?! Tadi Ayah bilang apa? Calon Ibu?!" pekiknya.

Natsu menggebrak meja makan dan bangkit berdiri, "Jangan bercanda! Apa-apaan lagi ini, Ayah! Kau sudah mencari pengganti Ibuku? Hah, yang benar saja! aku tak menyetujuinya, zettai!" omel Natsu—dia kini telah berapi-api.

Sting menyeka mulutnya dan menoleh kearah Ayahnya, "Benar Ayah, tidakkah seharusnya kau membicarakan ini semua padaku dan Natsu? Kenapa kau malah mengambil keputusan begini?!" timpal Sting.

Ayahnya menghela nafas, "Kalian butuh sosok Ibu. Ayah sudah tak tahu bagaimana lagi merawat kalian agar kalian menjadi pribadi yang baik" jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Kami bisa mengurusi diri kami sendiri!" bentak Natsu dengan ngotot.

Ayahnya pun melirik Natsu bahkan memberikan _death glare_ pada Natsu, "Duduk!"

Natsu mendecih dan mendengarkan ucapan Ayahnya. Ia segera duduk, Natsu melirik kearah kakaknya yang sedang terkikik, meledeknya.

'_Sial kau, Sting' batin Natsu._

"Ya, memang kalian bisa mengurusi diri kalian sendiri. Tapi Ayah juga khawatir, kalian hanya bisanya bertengkar, berkelahi, tawuran, dan tak ada prestasi di sekolah. Kalian ingin membuat Ayah mati cepat ya?!"

Sting memijat keningnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, Yah. Mereka mencari gara-gara denganku"

"Benar! Mereka ngocol!" tambah Natsu.

Natsu dan Sting bersekolah di dalam sekolah yang sama. Natsu berada di tingkat kedua dan Sting sudah berada ditingkat akhir.

"Sting! Kau sudah sekolah di tingkat akhir, apakah kau tidak ingin berubah? Setidaknya berhenti melakukan kekerasan" ucap Ayahnya dengan geram.

"Ya, Sting. Seharusnya kau serius belajar" tambah Natsu—sebuah cengiran meledek dilemparkan pada kakaknya.

"Natsu, diam! Kau juga, sama saja dengan kakakmu itu!" omel Ayahnya.

Natsu mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Ayahnya bangkit berdiri, "Pokoknya, mereka akan pindah secepatnya kesini. Kalian harus membereskan kamar tamu itu yang akan dipakai untuk kamar Adik kalian"

"HAAA?! KAMI?!"

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Benar, kalian yang harus membereskannya. Sudah, tidak ada lagi yang protes. Ayah akan pergi bekerja. Kalian juga cepat pergi kesekolah dan—Jangan membolos!"

"Ha'ii" jawab Natsu dan Sting bersamaan.

Natsu dan Sting berpandangan, "Kau saja yang membereskannya" ucap Sting.

"Ha? Tidak. Aku malas" tukas Natsu.

Hubungan Natsu dan Sting bukanlah hubungan persaudaraan yang baik. Mereka selalu ribut dan berkelahi mengenai hal apapun. Entah itu berupa mainan, makanan, atau pun yang lainnya. Mereka saling jengkel satu sama lainnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan calon ibu kita dan putrinya juga" ucap Sting.

Natsu mendecih, ia bangkit berdiri menyambar tas sekolahnya, "Baiklah, kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa membereskan kamar itu untuknya. Aku tak ada urusan. Aku duluan, jaa"

Sting melihat adiknya pergi keluar dari rumah dengan raut wajah kesal. Sting menghela nafas, "Merepotkan"

WWW

"_Nee..nee.. itukan Natsu-san dan Sting-san. Mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan ya"_

"_Hmm benar, kakak-adik kelakuannya tak jauh berbeda"_

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar di telinga kedua bersaudara itu. Mereka bersikap acuh tak acuh karena bukan hal yang tak biasa jika mendengar komentar buruk dari para siswa disekolahnya.

Fairy Tail High School—sekolah dengan bangunan megah, dimana sekolah tersebut mempunyai lambing menyeripai peri memiliki buntut. Sekolah terkenal yang ada di Tokyo. Sekolah yang menjebolkan para siswa yang berkompeten dan mempunyai daya saing yang tinggi.

"Kau dibilang seram loh" bisik Natsu pada Sting.

Sting mendecih, "Bukannya mereka membicarakan tentang wajahmu yang menyeramkan yang tingkat dewa itu?" balasnya.

Natsu mendecih, dan membuka loker sepatunya. Ia mengganti sepatunya dan setelah itu berjalan kekelasnya dengan malas, Bahkan ia menguap berkali-kali.

"Bosan..apa tidak ada yang menarik apa.." gumamnya.

WWW

Sting berjalan santai dikoridor sekolahnya untuk menuju kekelasnya. Untuk menuju kelasnya, ia harus melewati ruang guru yang ada disana. Dan tepat pemuda itu melewati ruang guru, Sting mendengar keributan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mencuri dengar apa yang diributkan oleh guru-gurunya.

"Ya benar, dia akan pindah kesini hari senin besok. Suratnya kepala sekolah pun sudah menerimanya, benar bukan, Mira-sensei?"

"Ah, ya Benar. Aku akan menjadi wali kelasnya"

"Ah, jadi dia akan masuk kekelasmu ya Mira-sensei. Bimbinglah dia dengan benar, ya"

'_Eh, jadi akan ada siswa pindahan? Kelas satu pula..' pikir Sting._

"Aku dengar ia pindahan dari Osaka. Aku ingin tahu kenapa ia pindah dari sana"

Sting menyeringai. "Ah mungkin murid baru itu akan aku masuk kan kedalam _skuad_ terkuatku haha"

WWW

_Tokyo, Hari minggu, pukul 10.30_

Lucy bersama dengan Layla—Ibunya pun telah menginjakkan kakinya di kota Tokyo. Mereka hanya membawa dua buah koper dan tas kecil yan disampirkan di bahu mereka masing-masing. Karena barang-barang mereka yang lainnya sudah dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman saat dua hari lalu.

"Apa rumahnya jauh dari stasiun ini, Kaa-san?" tanya Lucy sambil menoleh pada Ibunya.

Layla pun menoleh, "Ah ya, hmm bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi dia akan menjemput kita kok. Jadi kita tunggu saja ya?"

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah..bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman dulu?"

Layla mengangguk, "Ide bagus!"

WWW

Natsu membuka pintu kamar tamu yang sudah ia bereskan bersama dengan Sting. Dia melanggar ucapannya yang bilang kalau ia tak ingin ikut membereskan kamar itu. Karena apa? Karena kekerasan dan paksaan dari kakaknya—Sting.

"Ah ternyata barang-barangnya sudah datang, apa aku harus membereskannya juga?" gumamnya sambil menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kau bersemangat sekali ya, Natsu?"

Natsu tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok Sting yang bersandar di railing tangga, sedang tersenyum meledek dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau menggumamkan kata kau ingin membereskan barang-barang anak itu. Aku tak salah dengar kan? Ah..lucu sekali" ledek Sting.

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu!"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau menantikan untuk mempunyai seorang adik. Bukan begitu?" sahut Sting.

Natsu berjalan melewati Sting, "Terserah apa katamu saja"

Sting melihat Natsu yang berlalu begitu saja sambil terus mengejek adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi Ayah dan calon ibu serta calon adik kita akan datang. Jadi buatkan minum untuk mereka, Natsu" ujar Sting.

Natsu menoleh dan membanting sendok kecil yang sedang ia pakai untuk mengaduk latte miliknya. "HAAA? Kau saja yang buatkan, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau itu adikku" sahut Sting, santai. Sting duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televise, sibuk menggonta-ganti channel dan menguap sesekali.

Natsu tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Sting, "Sejak kapan kau mengakui aku ini adikmu?" balasnya dengan sinis.

Sting mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckck, aku ini selalu menyayangimu, Natsu..kau saja yang tak pernah mengerti akan kasih sayangku~"

Natsu menatap jijik Sting dan segera berjalan ke ruang makan untuk meletakkan mug yang berisi latte miliknya, kemudian ia kembali kedapur dan membawa gelas berisi air putih.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sting dan menuangkan air putih tersebut kekepala Sting dengan santainya, bahkan ia sambil bersiul.

_**Byur**_

Sting melongo dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Sting bangkit berdiri, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap marah Natsu yang sudah menyeringai pada dirinya. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang kini sudah basah.

"Segar?" tanya Natsu dengan nada meledek.

Sting menggeram kesal, "KKKKAA—KAAAUUU! Bocah tengiiiiikkkkk!" desisnya.

Natsu pun akhirnya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi marah Sting, sedangkan sosok yang ditertawakan berjalan menghampiri sosok yang menertawakan dirinya, bersiap memberikan bogemannya yang begitu dahsyat.

"Natsu! Rasakan in—"

Belum sempat Sting memukul Natsu dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah mendengar seseorang yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima"

Natsu dan Sting saling berpandangan, Sting menurunkan tangannya yang siap untuk memukul Natsu dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah, "Setelah ini, kau akan dapat akibatnya" ancam Sting, memperingatkan.

Natsu membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan kearah dapur tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Sting, "Kau duluan saja, aku ingin menaruh gelas ini" ucap Natsu.

"Dasar bocah tengik" desisnya yang kemudian keluar dari ruang tengah menuju kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh Ayahnya.

"Ayah kau sudah pu—" Sting membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Ayahnya. Wanita berbalut dress bermotifkan bunga-bunga berwarna pink pastel dengan kombinasi warna biru yang soft sedang tersenyum kearahnya, rambut pirang milik wanita tersebut dikonde keatas dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di samping kanan kirinya, tentu saja dengan poninya.

"Kirei.." gumam Sting tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Ah arigatou, Sting-kun" sambar wanita itu.

Sting mengerjapkan matanya, sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya pun memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah. Ayahnya yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Sting, ini calon Ibumu yang Ayah bilang kemarin. Perkenalkan, namanya Layla—Layla Heartfilia. Dan Layla, ini anak sulungku, Sting" jelas sang Ayah.

Layla tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Salam kenal ya, Sting-kun" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sting menoleh dan menatap tangan Layla dan berganti menatap wajah Layla. Sting pun menyambut tangan Layla dan menggoyangkannya. "Hnn, salam kenal" jawabnya.

"Kaa-san..Kaa-san..Igneel-san mempunyai taman yang in—"

Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut, "Lucy, sini..jangan berkeliling dulu. Perkenalkan dulu dirimu" ucap Layla dengan lembut.

Sting membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu—sosok yang kini berada ditengah-tengah Ayahnya dan calon Ibunya. Gadis cantik berdiri disana, menatap dirinya dan mengulum senyum.

"Ah..sumimasen..perkenalkan, aku Lucy—Lucy Heartfilia"

'_Cantik sekali..' batin Sting._

"Ayah, kau sudah pu—" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya bahkan ia belum sempat berkedip, Natsu terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Tangannya menunjuk sosok Lucy yang tersenyum padanya, "Kkkkaa—Kau.."

"Ah..hai..kita bertemu lagi ya..salam kenal" jawab Lucy.

Semuanya pun terperangah, terkejut karena Natsu dan Lucy ternyata pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Natsu menatap sosok gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'_Ini bohong bukan?' pikir Natsu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

_Hai, Minna-san. Newbie disini. perkenalkan namaku, Koji Rayman. Baru pertama kali upload cerita disini. Rasanya gimana gituhhh haha.. Nah, sekarang _  
_Koji jelasin ya tempat dan setting cerita ini. Koji ngambil tempat di Tokyo, bukan Magnolia lagi. Jadi jangan merasa heran ya, atau merasa aneh gitu kalau jalan ceritanya gituh haha_

_Tapi menurut kalian, cerita ini layak lanjut atau di apus aja?_

_Mohon reviewnya untuk newbie disini yaaa..thanks a lot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tokyo, dua bulan yang lalu, pukul 14.30_

Natsu berjalan di tengah kota, dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Wajahnya begitu muram dan terlihat sangat bosan. Terbukti karena ia sudah menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali.

"Apa tak ada yang menarik ya.." gumamnya.

Ia berhenti dan melihat kearah Tokyo Skytree. Ia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia kesana, sekarang?

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, daripada berjalan tak jelas seperti ini.." ia pun berjalan menuju arah dimana Tokyo Skytree berada.

**Why It's So Complicated?**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, tidak buruk juga" ucapnya.

_Tokyo Skytree_, adalah menara tertinggi sedunia dengan ketinggian mencapai 634 meter. Ya, kini Natsu berada disana. Melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas sana. Disana belum terlalu banyak orang karena memang menara ini baru saja dibuka untuk umum.

Natsu melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat beberapa orang atau bisa dibilang turis sedang asyik berfoto. Natsu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke pemandangan kota Tokyo. Dari atas menara, ia melihat mobil-mobil yang ada dijalanan seperti mainan. Lucu sekali.

"Kira-kira..dimana ya rumahku?" gumam Natsu sambil tertawa pelan.

_**Tuk..tuk..tuk..**_

Terdengar langkah sepatu ber-hak di telinga Natsu. Natsu pada awalnya tak terlalu memperdulikannya, suara tersebut pasti berasal dari sepatu tante-tante yang heboh. Begitulah anggapannya.

"Waaahh..indah sekali.."

Natsu menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis yang sedang menatap pemandangan Tokyo dengan sumringah. Gadis itu berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari Natsu.

'_Apa harus sebegitu terpesonanya?' batin Natsu._

Natsu melihat penampilan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa suara sepatu itu berasal dari gadis itu.

'_Ah jadi dia..' pikir Natsu._

Natsu pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya lagi, ya yang kesekian kalinya.

_**Kyou umareta kanashimi ga **_

_**Sora e maiagaru **_

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara merdu yang melantunkan sebuah lagu didekatnya. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya tepat ketempat dimana gadis yang didekatnya berdiri. Nyanyian itu berasal dari gadis itu.

_**Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi**_

_**Kono mune wa furueru**_

Akhirnya Natsu menolehkan kepalanya dan sepenuhnya memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang terpejam, bibirnya terus bergerak mengucap lirik lagu yang ia lantunkan sambil mengulum senyum.

_**Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai**_

_**Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**_

_**Yorokobi de mitashitai no**_

Natsu terus mendengarkan nyanyian gadis itu, dan ia pun tak menampik bahwa suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bahkan saat ini pemuda dengan surai pinkish itu sedang memejamkan matanya—sangat menikmati lagu itu.

"_It's a tender rain.. Anata no moto_—"

"Merdunya.." gumam Natsu tanpa sadar. Ucapannya itu terdengar oleh gadis itu sehingga gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi dan menoleh padanya.

Natsu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah menatapnya dengan terperangah. Detik kemudian, gadis itu pun terkekeh dan melemparkan senyumannya pada Natsu. "Kau memujiku? Arigatou.." ucapnya

Saat itu pula jantung Natsu berdebar dengan cepat, ia juga merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pikirannya pun kini kosong. Bahkan ia bingung, ia sekarang harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu. Masih dengan kelakuannya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh, Natsu melihat gadis itu melangkah pergi membawa ponsel yang didekatkan ketelinganya. Natsu menjitak kepalanya sendiri dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata bodoh.

"Ya..aku akan segera kesana..hmm Jaa nee"

Saat percakapan gadis itu selesai, ia pun menoleh kepada Natsu yang masih terdiam. "Anoo.."

Natsu menoleh dan memandang gadis itu, "Hmm?"

"Aku duluan ya..Jaa nee" Gadis itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang diam-diam masih terpesona pada gadis itu. Natsu membuka mulutnya, "Si—siapa namamu.." ucapnya pelan.

Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. Bahkan kakinya kini tak bisa bergerak untuk melangkah—bahkan mengejar sang gadis.

'_Dia cantik..dan ramah..' pikir Natsu._

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang kembali pemandangan yang disajikan dari menara tersebut. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi.." gumamnya.

WWW

_Tokyo, hari minggu, pukul 11.15_

"Lucy-chan? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Natsu?" tanya Igneel sambil menoleh pada Lucy dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau aku tak salah mengenalinya..hehe"

"Ah, saat makan siang dengan ku dan Ibumu ya waktu itu? Yang kau tiba-tiba menghilang" ucap Igneel.

Lucy mengangguk, "Benar!"

Lucy memandang Natsu dan tersenyum, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Natsu, Sting yang menyadari itu pun memandang jijik apa yang dilihatnya. _'Jadi dia gadis yang selalu di impikan Natsu..' pikir Sting._

"Baiklah..baiklah..bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu dan bersantai di ruang tengah?" tanya Igneel.

Semuanya pun mengangguk menyetujui.

Igneel membawakan koper milik Layla dan berjalan berdampingan. "Sting, Natsu..bantu Lucy-chan membawa kopernya ya!" ucap Igneel.

Sting menghela nafas, "Dia hanya membawa satu koper, Ayah. Dan ia bisa membawanya sendiri"

Lucy terkekeh dan menggenggam tali kopernya, "Benar, Igneel-san. Aku akan membawanya sendiri" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Lucy melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah melewati kedua pemuda tersebut. Saat Lucy melewati mereka, Natsu dan Sting bisa mencium aroma vanilla bercampur dengan strawberry dari Lucy. Natsu pun menoleh, wajahnya terperangah. Sedangkan Sting menutup mulutnya saat mencium harum wangi yang bersumber dari Lucy.

'_Sial!' batin Natsu dan Sting._

"Natsu! Sting! Kemarilah" ujar Igneel dari dalam ruang tengah.

"Ha—ha'ii!" jawab mereka. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Ayahnya di ruang tengah.

"Nah, Sting..Natsu..Layla dan Lucy-chan akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini. Kalian harus bersikap baik, ya" ucap Ayahnya—Igneel.

Lucy duduk berdampingan dengan Layla. Sedangkan Igneel duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah, lalu Sting dan Natsu duduk berhadapan dengan Layla dan Lucy.

Natsu terus menerus memandang Lucy dengan tatapan menelusuri, Sting yang menyadarinya pun menyikut lengan adiknya, "Oy" panggilnya.

Natsu menoleh, menyipitkan matanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

"Jangan menatap calon adik kita dengan pandangan mesummu itu. Kau terlihat seperti ingin menerkamnya" jawab Sting.

"HAA?! APA LO BILAAANGG!" ujar Natsu tiba-tiba, membuat Layla, Lucy dan Igneel yang sedang berbincang pun menoleh dan memandang heran pada dirinya.

Sting memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Igneel menyipitkan matanya, "Natsu, bisa tidak kau bersikap sopan sedikit?" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Natsu menoleh dan tangannya menunjuk kearah Sting, "Dia—maksudku, Sting. Dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Ayah" adunya.

Sting menoleh, "Ayah, anak ini sangat mencurigakan, bagaimana ia bisa memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan mesumnya" jelas Sting santai.

"Eh?"

Wajah Lucy dan Natsu pun memerah, Igneel pun memberikan death glarenya pada Natsu, "Apa benar itu, Natsu?" desisnya.

"A—aaku..ti—TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU!" tukas Natsu, wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah—sangat merah.

"Pfffttt.." Sting menahan tawanya lagi melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menurutnya sungguh memalukan itu. Sedangkan Lucy memandang Natsu kemudian tersenyum. "Kawaii.." gumam Lucy tanpa sadar.

Sting, Natsu, dan Igneel membelalakkan mata mereka saat mendengar gumaman Lucy. Layla hanya tersenyum tipis, "Lucy..kau tak boleh begitu"

"Ta—tadi dia bilang apa? Kawaii? Siapa? Siapa maksudmu? Apa itu Natsu? Ya kan? Dia kan?" desak Igneel.

Lucy menunjuk kearah Natsu, "Habis ekspresi marahnya sangat lucu..menggemaskan hihi" jawabnya dengan polos.

Tubuh Natsu pun memutih mendengar jawaban Lucy yang terdengar seperti meledeknya itu. Dan Sting? Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Sting saat mendengar penjelasan Lucy? Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali..hahaha" ucapnya disela tawanya.

Lucy memiringkan wajahnya, "Apa aku salah berbicara ya? Gomennasai" ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Igneel menepuk kedua tangannya, "Baiklah..Sting, sudah cukup tertawanya. Dan kau Natsu, bisa tidak berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang aneh terhadap Lucy-chan?"

Natsu mendengus kesal, "Aku tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya, Ayah!" ucapnya dengan gemas.

"Baiklah.. Natsu..Sting..cih aku harus mengulangnya dari awal karena kalian! Baiklah, begini..Lucy-chan ini masih berumur 16 tahun. Berarti ia yang paling muda disini dengan kata lain, dia ini adik kalian, mengerti?" jelas Igneel.

"Ya..yaa..aku tahu.." jawab Sting.

Natsu terdiam, ia sedang berpikir kali ini. Gadis yang didepannya itu akan menjadi Adiknya? Yang benar saja?

'_Adik? Ah, ya Adik..Adik? TIDAAAKKK AKU TAK TERIMA INIIII!' Natsu membatin._

"Tsu..Natsu..NATSUUU!" bentak ayahnya pada Natsu. Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh, "Ha? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang tadi aku jelaskan?"

Natsu mengangguk, "Gadis itu akan menjadi ad—MATTEEE! AKU TAK TERIMA INI!"

"Eh?"

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan tangannya menunjuk ke arah Lucy yang sedang menatapnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menerimanya sebagai Adik ku! Tidak akan!" ujarnya

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Natsu pun meninggalkan ruang tengah. Lucy terdiam dan kemudian tertunduk. Sting melihat kepergian Natsu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy yang tertunduk.

'_Merepotkan..' batin Sting._

Sting bangkit berdiri, berniat untuk menyusul Natsu tapi ditahan oleh Ayahnya. "Sting, tunggu"

"Ada apa?"

"Besok, Lucy akan pergi sekolah bersama denganmu dan Natsu. Jadi tolong bantuannya. Dan bilang Natsu, ia harus terima hal ini" jelas Igneel.

Sting pun ingat dengan kata-kata guru-guru disekolahnya tentang kedatangan murid pindahan. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksudkan oleh guru-guru tersebut adalah Lucy—calon Adiknya.

Sting menghela nafas, "Baiklah" jawabnya.

Pemuda surai pirang pucat itu melirik Lucy yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Igneel sambil tersenyum sesekali. Sting menggaruk kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap kepergian Sting dari ruangan tersebut. _'Sepertinya mereka tak menyukaiku' pikir Lucy._

WWW

Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya, "Sial! Dari banyak wanita, kenapa Ayah menikahi Ibu gadis itu..ah dasar!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Natsu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sting disana. Bersandar dan tersenyum mengejek. "Patah hati?" tanyanya, ada nada meledek dipertanyaannya itu.

Natsu bangkit duduk, "Patah hati? Apa maksudmu? Dasar gila" balas Natsu dengan sinis.

Sting masuk kedalam kamar Natsu dan menutup pintunya, "Dengar. Gadis itu tak punya salah dan Ibunya pun tak punya salah. Lagipula apa susahnya untuk menerima gadis itu menjadi adik kita?"

Natsu menoleh dan memandang kakaknya dengan satu alis yang naik, "Apa kau menerimanya? Begitu?"

Sting memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas, "Mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan lain bukan?"

Mendengar jawaban Sting itu, Natsu pun mendecih dan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, "Ya sudah, keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin tidur siang"

"Heh, kau tidak ingin makan siang dulu?" tanya Sting sebelum keluar dari kamar Natsu.

Natsu menggeleng, "Aku tak lapar!" jawabnya.

Sting pun tertawa, "Baguslah, porsimu aku yang makan ya!"

"Terserah saja, dasar perut karung!" balas Natsu.

Sting mendecih dan segera menutup pintu kamar Natsu dengan keras. Saat Sting menoleh, ia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kkk—kau"

Sosok Lucy sedang berdiri sambil membawa koper pink miliknya. Gadis itu merundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Sting, setelah itu Lucy berjalan melewati Sting tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sting melirik sebal gadis yang lewat itu.

"Soal omongan Natsu tadi, jangan dipikirkan. Dia memang begitu" ucap Sting.

Lucy yang sudah sampai didepan kamarnya pun menoleh, "Tak apa. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya" gumam gadis itu.

Setelah menjawab ucapan Sting, Lucy pun masuk kedalam kamar. Sedangkan Sting hanya mendesah kesal. "Apa-apaan dengan ucapannya itu. Berbeda dengan sikapnya" gumam Sting.

WWW

Lucy melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, wajahnya nampak senang karena kini ia memiliki kamar yang kebih luas dari kamarnya yang berada di Osaka. Bahkan di kamarnya saat ini ada sebuah kamar mandi, Lucy pun tersenyum ceria saat mengetahui ada sebuah bathup di kamarnya.

Lucy menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat ke arah barang-barang miliknya yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam dus. Lucy tersenyum, ia menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang, mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Yosh! Saatnya berbenah!" ucapnya.

Lucy pun menurunkan satu per satu dus yang ditumpuk tersebut ke lantai kamarnya dan membuka satu per satu dus tersebut. ada dus yang berisi buku-buku koleksi novelnya, lalu ada juga pernak-pernik hiasan kamar yang ia bawa dari Osaka, lalu ada beberapa frame foto disana.

Lucy mengambil frame foto yang berisikan foto ayahnya, ia mengusap foto tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Otou-san..apa aku akan bahagia ya disini? Tapi sepertinya kakak-kakakku tidak begitu menyukaiku..bagaimana ini.." gumamnya.

WWW

"Nah, Lucy-chan..apa kau sudah membereskan kamarmu? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Igneel sambil tersenyum pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sudah beres semuanya! Aku sangat menyukainya, arigatou, Igneel-san" jawabnya.

"Ah kawaiii..Lucy-chan kawaiii" seru Igneel diiringi tawa Layla yang duduk didekatnya. Kedua putranya hanya ber-sweat drop melihat kelakuan Ayahnya.

Lucy menyuap makanannya ke mulutnya sambil melirik kearah kedua pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Lucy mengunyah makanannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibu dan calon Ayahnya. Ya, mereka semua sedang makan malam bersama.

Lucy tersenyum tipis saat melihat hubungan Igneel dan Layla. Ia bahagia melihat Ibunya yang tersenyum ceria seperti itu. Sempat terpikir untuk tak menyetujui rencana pernikahan ini, tetapi Lucy berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, kalau Ibunya bisa bahagia kenapa tidak? Walaupun Lucy harus menanggung kedinginan dari kedua putra Igneel.

Lucy menghela nafasnya dan melirik lagi kearah kedua pemuda tersebut.

'_Eh?'_

Lucy dan Natsu pun bertemu pandang saat itu. Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada Natsu, "Anoo.."

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Natsu yang kemudian bangun dari meja makan dan pergi begitu saja.

Lalu Sting pun bangkit berdiri, "Aku juga sudah selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya" ucapnya, kemudian ia pun ikut berlalu.

Lucy memandang kepergian Natsu dan Sting dengan tatapan sedih, ia pun menghela nafas.

WWW

Malam hari pun tiba, Natsu melirik jam nya yang berada di meja nakasnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa terlelap dengan pulas bahkan memejamkan matanyanya saja sulit. Natsu bangkit duduk dan melirik kearah balkon kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Apa aku sudah kelewatan ya padanya?" gumamnya.

Natsu bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu untuk menuju ke balkon kamarnya, tetapi saat itu pula ia mendengar lantunan lagu dan juga suara yang begitu ia kenal.

"_Kirakira..hikaru..osora no hoshi yo.."_

'_Suara ini..' batinnya._

Natsu segera membuka dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke balkon kamar sebelahnya dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Lucy—gadis itu sedang menyanyi sambil tersenyum melihat kearah langit malam. Suaranya yang merdu, suara yang sangat ingin Natsu dengar membelah keheningan di malam itu.

"_Mabateki shite wa..minna wo mitteru_.." lanjut gadis itu

Natsu tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar ia telah tenggelam memandangi wajah cantik Lucy yang ditempa dengan sinar rembulan dan mendengar suara merdu Lucy.

"Kirakira hika—" Lucy pun menghentikan nyanyiannya saat sadar kalau ada Natsu di balkon sebelah kamarnya. Semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi kedua pipinya, Natsu pun ikut salah tingkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah..Hmm Dragneel-san..anoo..etto..be—"

"Gomenasai, Luigi. Aku berkata kasar padamu saat tadi siang" potong Natsu.

"Eh? Luigi?"

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Lucy, "Hontou ni, gomenasai. Luigi" ucapnya lagi.

"Hmm anoo..namaku bukan Luigi..tapi Lu-cy" jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Natsu bersandar di balkonnya, "Ha? Luigi? Lese?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah lugunya.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, mungkin sebal dengan tingkah Natsu yang tak bisa memanggil namanya dengan benar. "LU-CY..Dragneel-san" ucap Lucy dengan gemas.

"Ah merepotkan..baiklah..baiklah, Luce"

"Eh? Dragneel-san. Lucy..namaku Lucy..apa susahnya untuk menyebutkan nama singkat itu?"

Natsu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana pendeknya dan memandang Lucy, "Lalu apa susahnya untuk memanggil namaku dengan Nat-su?"

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua berdua pun berkontak mata—mata elang hitam milik Natsu dan juga mata caramel Lucy bertemu pandang.

_**Deg!**_

Natsu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan memegang dadanya. "Ja—jangan memandangku seperti itu, baka!" omelnya.

Lucy memiringkan wajahnya, "Eh? Memangnya aku memandangmu seperti apa?"

Natsu mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya—sepertinya ia mulai frustasi. "Sudahlah. Sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok sekolah bukan?" ucap Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lucy tersenyum memandang punggung Natsu yang membelakanginya, "Hnn, baiklah..oyasumi, Natsu.."

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar namanya di sebut oleh gadis itu. Oleh Lucy, iya oleh Lucy.

"Hnn, oyasumi" jawabnya singkat, berusaha menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Tak terdengar lagi suara Lucy. Natsu bertaruh kalau Lucy sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidur. Natsu menghembuskan nafas leganya dan memandang kearah langit malam. Ia tersenyum,

"Rasanya ini sedikit aneh.." gumamnya.

Natsu meletakkan lagi tangannya didadanya, "Apa ini yang dibilang oleh orang-orang, hmm jatuh cinta?"

Natsu segera menepis pikiran tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak..tidak..itu bukan yang seperti itu..ya..bukan.." tepisnya.

Di sisi lain, Lucy sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya—hanya sampai bagian hidungnya dengan menggunakan selimutnya. Dibalik selimut itu, Lucy tersenyum. Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap masuk dalam mimpinya.

WWW

Pagi pun menjelang. Seperti biasanya, Natsu dan Sting belum juga bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sedangkan penghuni baru rumah sudah terbangun dan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk penghuni yang lainnya.

"Lucy-chan? Bisa kah kau membangunkan Natsu dan Sting? Mereka akan telat kesekolah jika bangun kesiangan terus" ucap Igneel sambil menurunkan sedikit koran yang sedang ia baca.

Lucy yang sedang meletakkan gelas di meja makan pun mengangguk, "Baik!"

"Ah ya, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mereka berdua memiliki kebiasaan buruk saat tidur, hmm seperti tubuh tak bernyawa. Jadi kau harus keras membangunkan mereka, okey?" jelas Igneel. Lucy mengangguk.

Lucy pun menaiki anak tangga dengan pelan—ralat, gadis itu merasa ragu. Kenapa? Jelas saja, Lucy tahu betul kalau kedua pemuda itu tak menyukainya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadin semalam. Diaman ia bertemu dengan Natsu dan berbincang walaupun sebentar.

Lucy mengulum senyum, "Yossh! Aku akan membangunkan Eucliffe-san—etto..kira-kira kenapa nama dia berbeda ya?"

Lucy memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Sting. Lucy membulatkan matanya, menutup matanya. "IIIIKKKK" pekiknya pelan.

Gadis itu dihadapkan dengan pemuda tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada, dan hanya memakai boxer pendek. Menurut Lucy itu terlalu vulgar dimatanya. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sting yang masih bergelung di kasurnya.

"Anoo, Eucliffe-san..bangun sudah pagi" ucapnya dengan suara kering.

Sting hanya menggeliat pelan saat mendengar suara Lucy. Lucy mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Sting. Ia ragu-ragu dan akhirnya ia menyentuhnya juga.

"Eucliffe-san, sudah pagi ayo bangun.." Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sting lumayan keras.

"Hmm..sebentar lagi, Ma" jawab Sting tanpa sadar.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya dengan Ma? Apa aku disebutnya mama?" gerutu Lucy dengan sebal.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, ia bertolak pinggang. "EUCLIFFE-SAAAN! WAKE UUPP!" seru Lucy dengan kencang.

Sting langsung bangkit duduk dan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh, mengedipkan matanya hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas dan tiba-tiba..

"KKKKAA—KKKAAAUUU! NGAPAIN ADA DISINII!" bentak Sting sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy dengan memasang wajah yang panik.

Lucy merundukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "Gomenasai..gomenasaii!"

Sting mengacak rambutnya sekilas, kemudian menatap Lucy yang berdiri disana dengan mata tertutup. Sebelah alis milik Sting pun naik melihat tingkah Lucy. "Oy, kenapa kau menutup mata seperti itu?!"

"Etto..anoo..bisakah kau menutupi badanmu itu? Itu terlalu vulgar" jawab Lucy secara blak-blakan.

Sting memandang kearah tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dan juga hanya memakai sebuah boxer pendek. Sting menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya, ia berpikir gadis ini begitu polos dan lugu. Bahkan ia takut untuk menatap pria bertelanjang dada—lucu sekali.

"Sudah..sudah..keluar sana, aku mau mandi" ucap Sting.

Lucy mengangguk dengan cepat lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sting, setelah sampai di pintu, Lucy berhenti, "Setelah mandi, kita sarapan bersama ya. Aku dan Kaa-san sudah membuatkan sarapan" ucap Lucy.

"Ha'i.." jawab Sting dengan cepat.

Lucy pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sting kembali. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas leganya, karena satu tugas sudah diselesaikan. Jadi sekarang tinggal membangunkan Natsu.

Lucy berjalan sedikit sudah sampai di depan kamar Natsu. Lucy menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Yosh!"

Lucy mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, "Natsu..apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Lucy menghela nafas, ia sudah bersiap untuk memutar knop pintu kamar Natsu. "Aku akan masuk~" izinnya.

Lucy pun membuka pintu kamar Natsu dan terbelalak melihat keadaan kamar pemuda yang satu itu. Gadis itu melangkah dan melihat kesekelilingnya. "Berantakan sekali.." ucapnya.

Lucy memunguti beberapa kaos yang berserakan di lantai kamar Natsu dan meletakkannya di lengannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang masih tertidur lelap.

'_Ah dia masih tidur lelap..' batin Lucy._

Lucy menoleh kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamar Natsu. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat membangunkan Natsu, bisa-bisa ia akan terlambat masuk kesekolah barunya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membangunkan Natsu. "Natsu..Natsu? sudah pagi ayo bangun"

Natsu hanya menggeliat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Lucy pun menjadi gemas dan segera meraih selimut Natsu kemudian menariknya kencang. "Natsu! Ayo banguun!" ujarnya.

"Hmm.." jawab Natsu sambil merubah posisi tidurnya.

Lucy yang tidak sabaran pun menepuk keras bahu Natsu, "Natsu! Naaatsuuuuu! Banguuun!"

Jika Natsu masih belum membuka matanya dan segala cara halus Lucy tidak membuahkan hasil, Lucy berjanji akan menggulingkan tubuh Natsu dari ranjangnya.

Dan benar saja, Natsu tak membuka matanya.

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aura kekesalan semakin menguat.

"Natsuuuuu, banguuuunnnnnn!"

_**Brak!**_

Dan Lucy kini sukses menendang bokong Natsu hingga pemuda itu terpental dari kasurnya dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ku—kurang AJAAAARRRR!" ujar Natsu

"KYYYYAAAA!" Lucy pun dengan terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Natsu.

WWW

Natsu menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tangan kirinya sesekali mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Gila saja, Lucy membangunkannya dengan menendang bokongnya hingga terpental dari atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Ohayou" sapa Natsu

Lucy mengunyah makanannya dan tak menjawab sapaan dari Natsu. Sting dan Natsu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan kesal.

"Oy! Kalo bangunin orang tuh kira-kira dong. Jangan pake nendang-nendang segala!" omel Natsu.

Lucy menatap sebal, "Dengar ya, Natsu. Ini sudah jam berapa? Aku bisa telat gara-gara membangunkan kalian berdua" balas Lucy dapat didengar nada sinis didalamnya.

"Natsu?" Igneel dan Layla saling berpandangan. Layla berpikir, jarang sekali Lucy memanggil nama depan seorang pemuda dengan mudah. Kalau bukan sanak saudaranya atau memang teman dekat.

Sting dan Natsu hanya melongo yang mendengar ucapan Lucy. Sting memicingkan matanya, "Kau sedang marah ya?" tanya Sting.

Lucy bangkit berdiri, melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai dan menoleh kearah Igneel dan Layla. "Kaa-san..Igneel-san..aku pergi sekolah dulu ya. Doakan aku agar dapat teman yang banyak!" serunya dengan ceria.

Sting dan Natsu memandang tak percaya pada gadis itu, gadis itu berani-beraninya tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sting dan membalas omelan Natsu? Benar-benar..

"Eh? Kau akan berangkat sekarang? Tak menunggu kedua anak ini?" tanya Igneel sambil menunjuk kearah kedua putranya.

Lucy memandang sinis kedua pemuda itu dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau dihari pertamaku sekolah, sudah terlambat" jawabnya.

Igneel pun tertawa geli, "Baiklah..baiklah..tapi apa kau tahu jalannya?"

"Eh?"

Layla mengangguk, "Iya, apa kau sudah tahu jalan menuju kesekolahmu?" tanya Ibunya.

Sting dan Natsu menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu—penasaran. Lucy pun tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu"

"Pffftttt"

Lucy menoleh dan menatap sebal Sting dan Natsu yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa mereka hingga muka mereka memerah. "Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja! tak usah ditahan! Nanti, kalau tidak bisa kentut baru tahu rasa" oceh Lucy.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sting dengan nada meledek.

"Hahaha..kau lucu Luce..lucu sekali hahaha" ucap Natsu di sela tawanya.

Igneel memangku wajahnya, "Baiklah..baiklah..Lucy-chan, tunggulah Natsu dan Sting sarapan, barulah pergi kesekolah"

Lucy duduk kembali dan memandang sebal Sting dan Natsu yang masih tertawa. "Sudah tertawanya! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian" perintahnya.

Natsu mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya, "Pada akhirnya kau menunggu kami kan? Sudah jangan banyak memerintah"

"Ha'i.." jawab Lucy yang pada akhirnya mengalah dan menunggu kedua pemuda yang akan menjadi kakaknya tersebut menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

WWW

"Sudah, jangan mengoceh terus, aku pusing mendengarnya!" omel Sting pada gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

Lucy menoleh, "Kalau begitu kau bisa memasang headset ditelingamu itu!" balas Lucy tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Ap—APAAA?! Kau..kau berani sekali padaku!" bentak Sting yang sudah habis kesabaran.

Lucy pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, Sting menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan Lucy. Tangan pemuda itu sudah terkepal, sekarang ia benar-benar marah—sangat marah.

'_Di—dia tak ada manis-manisnya!' pikir Sting._

"Lagipula, ini belum bel masuk. Ini baru jam 06.55, okey? Jadi berhenti mengomel" ucap Natsu yang berjalan disisi lain disamping Lucy.

Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka—Fairy Tail High School. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Ya..Ya.." jawabnya dengan malas.

"Nah sampai juga!"

Lucy melihat dengan takjub gedung seklah yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar, bibirnya membentuk huruf o. "Bagus sekali..sasuga FT High School!" ujar Lucy.

"_Eh..eh..gadis itu siapa? Kok bisa berada ditengah-tengah preman itu sih"_

"_Hmm, mungkin komplotan baru mereka"_

"_Ha? Tapi gadis itu sangat cantik, tidak mungkin ia seorang preman"_

"_Eucliffe-san dan Dragneel-san pun mempunyai wajah yang tampan, mereka ternyata preman sekolah"_

Lucy menoleh dan memandang heran kesekitarnya. Ia merasa sangat aneh. Kenapa semua orang—semua murid yang baru datang memandangnya dengan aneh.

Sting mendecih, "Heh, kita berdua masuk duluan. Kau ke ruang guru saja. Tanya pada siapa saja yang ada nanti. Oke?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Baiklah..sampai nanti!" balasnya.

Natsu dan Sting pun berjalan dahulu dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Yossh! Lucy, semangatt!" ucapnya.

Setelah itu, gadis itu pun berjalan dengan semangat untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ada seorang gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Siapa dia ya..berani-beraninya dekat-dekat dengan Sting.." desisnya.

WWW

Didalam sebuah ruangan kelas, banyak pemuda-pemuda berseragam putih hitam dengan blazer abu-abu, dimana di saku blazernya terdapat tulisan nama sekolah mereka—Sabertooth Academy. Sekolah khusus anak laki-laki tingkat SMA.

"Rogue. Bagaimana dengan penyerangan ke FT High School?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang pirangnya. Anehnya pemuda itu memakai sebuah topeng—sok misterius.

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Rogue pun menoleh dan menyeringai ngeri. Rambut hitamnya dan bola mata merahnya menambah kesan brutal di diri sosok itu.

"Yah, benar. Kita harus secepatnya menyerang sekolah itu..hmm, bagaimana kalau besok?"

Beberapa pemuda yang berdiri disekitar pemuda itu pun ikut menyeringai, "Ide bagus!"

Rogue tersenyum licik dan memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

_'Sting..dan Natsu..lihat saja pembalasanku' batinnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

Hehe akhirnya bisa update juga. Terimakasih yang udah review chapter kemaren. Btw, bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? hehe

Yaudah sekarang langsung bales review aja deh.

**Yang pertama dari YuukiViona**, Salam kenal ^^ hehe makasih ini udah lanjut chapter 2, bagaimana? ^^. **Yang kedua dari Kissuragi Kurushi**, Iya udah diganti kok. Makasih ya udah diingatkan. **Yang ketiga dari Yusa-kun**, hehe salam kenal, Yusa-kun. hehe makasih ya. ini udah lanjut loh, tapi kayaknya ini bukan update cepet ya? hehe. **Yang terakhir dari Annataillie**, ini udah lanjut kok ^^

Udah selesai deh balesnya, nah minna..mohon maaf kalo ada typo banyak atau dikit didalam cerita, pemakaian kata yang kurang senonoh atau kurang pantas, gomenasaaaaiii! Maklum pemula ^^ Mohon saran dan kritiknya yang membangun ya, minna-san..

Akhir kata, Koji berterima kasih pada yang udah bersedia baca, review, dan menjadikan ini favoritnya dan memfollownya. Arigatou Gozaimasuuu..

Koji pamit. Sampai bertemu di chapter depaaan...


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kelasnya sekarang. Lucy menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali, mencoba untuk tidak _nervous_ dihari pertamanya.

Setelah merasa tenang, gadis itu membuka pintu kelasnya, melangkah masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas. Ia tersenyum ramah dan memandang kesekitar kelasnya. Melihat siswa yang berpakaian sama seperti dirinya.

"Nah, ini dia murid pindahannya..Heartfilia-san, tolong perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" ucap seorang wanita dengan surai panjang putih silver yang sangat indah. Kalau tidak salah, Lucy tahu nama wali kelasnya ini.

"Baiklah, Mira-sensei!"

**Why It's So Complicated?**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy menuliskan namanya di papan tulis dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hajimemashite..watashi namae wa Lucy—Lucy Heartfilia. Yoroshiku onegai shimasuuu" ucap Lucy.

"_Wah..dia cantik sekali ya.."_

"_Dia terlihat seperti model"_

"_Dia kan gadis yang datang bersama dengan Eucliffe-san dan Dragneel-san tadi pagi"_

"_Aku penasaran apa hubungannya dengan kedua preman itu"_

Lucy masih tetap tersenyum mendengar gumaman-gumaman teman-teman kelasnya tentang dirinya—tentu saja tentang kedua pemuda yang akan menjadi kakaknya itu.

"Nah, Heartfilia-san. Kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong ditengah sana" ucap Mira-sensei sambil emnunjuk kearah kursi kosong dikelas itu. Lucy mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat tersebut.

Setelah sampai, ia pun meletakkan tas ransel kotaknya dan membuka buku tulisnya serta alat tulisnya.

"Zeref-san? Bisakah kau meminjamkan bukumu pada Heartfilia-san? Dia belum memiliki buku" tanya Mira-sensei.

Lucy menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang disuruh oleh Mira-sensei untuk berbagi buku dengannya. Tiba-tiba, pemuda yang duduk disamping kiri Lucy pun menggeser meja dan bangkunya untuk mendekat padanya.

Lucy memandangnya dengan heran dan berpikir pemuda inilah yang bernama Zeref. Lucy menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. "Anoo..arigatou, Zeref-san. Telah ingin berbagi buku denganku"

_Zeref_—pemuda dengan wajah dingin, mempunyai bola mata berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"_Betsu ni_" jawabnya dengan singkat sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum tipis dan mendengarkan penjelasan Mira-sensei yang sedang mengajar. Pemuda yang duduk didekatnya pun sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Hoy" panggilnya.

Lucy menoleh, "Ya?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu. Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur. Jadi bangunkan aku jika Mira menatap kearahku. Oke?" pintanya.

Lucy tersenyum dan juga bersweatdrop. "Ha—Ha'i!" jawab Lucy.

'_Kenapa hari ini aku berurusan dengan orang-orang yang senang tidur sih' batin gadis itu._

WWW

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi Natsu justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood belajar. Daripada nanti dibuatnya kelas jadi rusuh dan ingar-bingar, lebih baik dia menyepi. Setelah selesai melahap dua onigiri bersama segelas latte kesukaannya, Natsu pun mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyelipkan dibibirnya.

Natsu menarik sebuah bangku ke dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan dan area depan sekolah. Pemuda itu lalu duduk diam dengan kedua kaki diletakkan di ambang jendela. Kedua matanya menatap keluar sementara kedua bibirnya mengisap lalu mengembuskan asap rokok tanpa henti.

Tidak dipedulikannya kesibukan para pedagang di kantin yang mulai menyiapkan dagangan masing-masing. Sama seperti sikap para pedagang itu, yang tak acuh dengan keberadaan Natsu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Nama Gajeel muncul di layar.

"Ya?"

"Cabut?" terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Iya" jawab Natsu dengan singkat.

"Gila lo, Laxus-sensei nanyain nih!"

"Bilang aja gue lagi sakit—PMS" jawab Natsu

"Oke!" Di seberang, pemuda dengan surai panjang berwarna hitam—_Gajeel Redfox_. Teman seperjuangan Natsu. Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Laxus-sensei, katanya dia lagi nggak mood belajar, Soalnya lagi PMS!" lapor Gajeel dengan suara lantang. Seisi kelas kontan tertawa riuh.

Natsu yang bisa mendengar karena Gajeel sengaja tidak mematikan ponselnya, menyeringai lebar lalu tertawa.

Muka Laxus-sensei yang pada dasarnya sudah menyeramkan, menjadi tambah menyeramkan saat itu. "Di mana dia sekarang?!" tanyanya galak. Gajeel menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke telinganya yang penuh dengan tindikan.

"Salamander, kau dimana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kantin" jawab Natsu sambil melemparkan punting rokoknya yang sudah pendek.

"Oh," Gajeel mengangguk lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Lagi check-up dia, Laxus-sensei. Katanya itunya sakit"

Gajeel menempelkan lagi poselnya ke telinganya. "Apanya yang sakit?"

Meskipun yang didengar Gajeel hanya tawa Natsu.

Gajeel pun menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata karangannya sendiri. "Dadanya yang sakit, Rasanya kayak bengkak gitu. Katanya kalo dipegang-pegang sakit"

"Cara megangnya dong" sela pemuda yang duduknya tak jauh dari Gajeel. Pemuda dengan rambut dark blue tersenyum meledek memandang Gajeel—_Gray Fulbuster_, salah satu teman seperjuangan Natsu selain Gajeel.

"Kalo kenceng-kenceng ya jelas sakitlah. Megangnya tuh yang lembut, pake perasaan" Gajeel menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Gray lalu merespons komentar temannya itu bukan hanya dengan sikap yang serius, tapi ekspresi muka yang juga sama.

"Gajeel, kau porno sekali" sambar Gray, Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke Laxus-sensei.

"Sama itunya, sensei. Bagian di bawah pusarnya juga sakit. Maksudnya bagian perut di bawah pusar" Gajeel meneruskan laporannya, tetap dengan gaya seolah-olah itu laporan ilmiah.

Seketika kelas meledak lagi dalam tawa. Juga Natsu yang berada di kantin. Pemuda itu sampai menurunkan kedua kakinya, terbahak-bahak sampai badannya membungkuk.

Laxus-sensei sudah setengah mati menahan marah, tapi beliau tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan karena biang keroknya tidak ada di tempat. Akhirnya guru itu memerintahkan kelas untuk diam, bukan hanya dengan bentakan, tapi juga dengan penghapus whiteboard yang dia hantamkan ke permukaan meja.

"Kita mulai. Jangan buang-buang waktu" ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa, murid-murid di depannya mulai membuka buku masing-masing. Gajeel menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi. "Tuh denger kan? Yudah selamat bolos ya. Have fun!" bisiknya dan langsung ditutupnya telepon.

Natsu tersenyum.

"Tidak baik jika kau membolos, baka otouto"

Natsu menghela nafas dan menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sosok Sting yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Tawa geli Natsu pun meledak didalam kantin tersebut dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau sendiri membolos bukan? Sama saja" ucapnya.

Sting duduk dibangku lain sedangkan Natsu berdiri dihadapannya. "Ah ya! Apa kau punya rokok?" tanya Sting.

Natsu merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan bungkus rokok miliknya pada Sting. Sting menerimanya, membuka, kemudian mengambil satu batang rokok dan melipkannya ke bibirnya.

"Soal gadis itu" ucap Sting tiba-tiba.

Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Sting menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan memangku wajahnya, "Apa sebaiknya kita tak usah terlalu dekat dengannya? Kalau ada yang tahu kalau dia itu adik kita, bisa gawat"

Natsu duduk dimeja kantin yang berada didekatnya, "Benar juga, bisa gawat kalau Luce terlibat" gumamnya.

'_Luce?' batin Sting._

Sting memicingkan matanya, "Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama kalian begitu? Aku pikir kau tidak akan menerimanya menjadi Adikmu"

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, "Walaupun aku berontak, tetap saja tak ada pilihan lain untuk menerimanya bukan?" ucapnya.

"Akhirnya kau dewasa juga. Bagus..bagus..ada peningkatan" ledek Sting.

Natsu menoleh kembali dan menatap marah Sting, "Bangke, lo pikir gua gak dewasa, HAAAH?!" bentak Natsu.

Sting tertawa geli, "Jelas saja bukan? Sudah lewat dari satu hari kau menyadari kalau kau tidak ada pikilan lain, selain menerima ini semua"

Natsu mendecih, "Ya..ya.."

Sting mematikan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Aku bertaruh, _Saber_ akan mengganggu kita lagi dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap Sting tiba-tiba.

"Hah..merepotkan" gerutu Natsu sambil menatap sinis Sting.

Sting memutar bola matanya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, seperti itu semua kesalahanku saja"

Natsu bangkit dan menggebrak meja, mata pemuda itu berkilat marah, "Memang itu kesalahanmu, baka aniki" desisnya.

WWW

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh isi kelas langsung menyerbu Lucy. Bak selebriti yang tiba-tiba diterjunkan di tengah massa fanatiknya, teman- temannya mengerumuni dalam bentuk lingkaran rapat dengan Lucy sebagai titik pusat.

"_Nee..nee..Heartfilia-san? Kau itu model ya?"_

"_Heartfilia-san..anoo apa hubunganmu dengan kedua preman sekolah itu?"_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan mereka? Apa kau sekomplotan dengan mereka?"_

Lucy menoleh kesana-kesini, kebingungan. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan menariknya menjauhi kerumunan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Eh?"

Lucy pun keluar dari kerumunan itu dan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berlari keluar kelasnya. Lucy menoleh kedepan dan mendapati punggung seorang gadis. Rambut pendeknya berwarna biru melambai dengan indahnya. Lucy memperhatikannya lagi dari atas sampai kebawah.

'_Ah aku tahu dia..' batin Lucy._

Tiba-tiba gadis itu memperlambat laju larinya, Lucy pun mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian mereka pun berhenti. Lucy bernafas dengan terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya begitu pula dengan gadis didepannya.

"Yokatta, kita bisa kabur" ucapnya

Lucy menoleh dan memandang gadis kecil itu. Kecil? Bukan kecil seperti anak kecil, tetapi gadis ini sangat imut.

"Etto..Arigatou.." ucap Lucy.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Douita, Heartfilia-san" ucapnya.

Detik kemudian, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, Lucy mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang tangan gadis itu lalu memandang kewajah manis gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Levy—Levy Mcgarden. Cukup panggil aku Levy saja" terangnya.

Lucy menyambut tangan gadis yang bernama Levy tersebut dan menggoyangkannya, "Lucy Heartfilia" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin?" ajaknya.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Tapi, tunggu. Hmm bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Lu-chan?" tanyanya.

Bibir Lucy melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, "Boleh saja!" jawabnya.

Levy pun tersenyum, "Baiklah..ayo kita kekantin, Lu-chan!"

"Hnn" mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil berbincang banyak topik.

"Ah begitu ya..jadi kau pindah kesini karena Ibumu menikah dengan Ayah kedua preman itu? Hmm..rumit sekali" ucap Levy dengan pelan.

Lucy menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa rumit?"

Levy mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Lucy, "Jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu kalau kau calon adik mereka berdua. Hmm demi keselamatanmu juga sih"

"Keselamatan? Apa maksudmu?"

Levy menurunkan tangannya, "Yah, kalau tahu, bisa-bisa kau juga akan kena imbasnya. Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang di jahili oleh mereka berdua? Bukan hanya satu sekolah, bahkan sekolah lain pun juga!" jelas Levy.

Bibir Lucy membentuk huruf o mendengar penjelasan dari teman barunya itu. "Bisa gawat kalau begitu. Ugh, kenapa hidupku jadi rumit begini sih" gerutu Lucy.

Levy tertawa pelan, "Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau sedang ada masalah" tawarnya.

Lucy menoleh, "Benarkah?! Aahh Levy-chan baik hati sekali"

Levy tersenyum, "Kau juga harus mengenal beberapa temanku yang berbeda kelas dengan kita. Mereka juga sangat baik!" serunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Mereka bilang, mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Jadi kita bertemu disana saja ya?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Hnn"

Begitu memasuki kantin, suasana mencekam pun langsung menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Lucy dan Levy berhenti bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya di kantin? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul seperti menonton sesuatu?

"Ada apa sih, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy.

Levy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah"

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LO DUDUK DISINI!? HAAAHHH?!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya saat mendengar raungan kasar itu. Ia mengenali suara itu walaupun samar-samar. Lucy menerobos kerumunan didepannya, meninggalkan Levy dibelakangnya yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali tetapi tidak diacuhkan olehnya.

Lucy menutup mulutnya saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Natsu.."

Natsu menggebrak meja di dekatnya dengan seluruh kekuatan. "GUE TANYA SEKALI LAGI, SIAPA YANG SURUH DUDUK DISINI?! HAH?!"

Lucy memalingkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang duduk didepan Natsu, ia tertunduk ketakutan melihat kemarahan Natsu. Lucy melihat kesekitar, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Sting yang berdiri bersandar disana. Tersenyum meledek melihat Natsu.

Lucy mendecih dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya sudah terkepal tak tahan dengan amarahnya. Gila saja. Siswa sebanyak ini tetapi tidak ada yang berani menolong gadis yang sedang ketakutan. Gila—benar-benar gila sekolah ini.

"Itu kan Juvia" gumam Levy yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. Lucy menoleh, "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lucy.

Levy mengangguk, "Iya. Dia temanku yang tadi aku bilang" jawabnya dengan bisikan.

Lucy menggertakkan giginya, "Levy-chan, kau tunggu disini, okey" desisnya.

Levy memegang lengan Lucy, "Kau mau apa?" bisiknya.

Lucy melepaskan pegangan Levy, "Daijoubu..kau disini saja" ucapnya setelah itu melangkah kedepan.

Sting menoleh dan bibirnya membentuk huruf o melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya maju melangkah menghampiri Natsu. Sting menyeringai, "Sepertinya akan menarik" ucapnya.

Semua siswa yang ada dikantin pun melihat Lucy yang dengan beraninya melangkah menghampiri monster kedua sekolah itu.

_**Plak!**_

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat merasakan perih di pipinya. Suasana di kantin pun menjadi hening saat Lucy menampar tepat di pipi Natsu. Gadis yang duduk di depan Natsu pun melotot melihat adegan cepat itu. Gadis itu memandang kearah gadis yang berani menampar pemuda yang sudah membentaknya.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh dan menatap marah gadis yang sudah berani menamparnya. "KKKAAUUU!"

Lucy menoleh kearah gadis tersebut dan tersenyum, "Ada Levy-chan disana, pergilah"

Gadis itu pun mengangguk, "Arigatou" ucapnya sekilas. Lucy mengangguk.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang Natsu. Dan itu berasal dari Sting yang sekarang sedang melangkah menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menyeringai.

Levy yang kini sudah bersama dengan temannya yang bernama Juvia itu pun hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas. "Lu-chan.."

Lucy mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa takut dan malunya. Ia pun juga tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini. Terlebih lagi, pada kedua calon kakaknya. Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Lucy, tatapan Natsu sangat marah padanya. "Ka—kau! Berani-beraninya.." geramnya.

Lucy menatap tajam mata Natsu, "Seharusnya kau malu atas tingkahmu yang brutal itu. Memaki anak perempuan didepan orang banyak. Tak punya sopan santun"

Semua yang mendengarkan ucapan Lucy pun melongo, terperangah. Gila, anak pindahan itu mempunyai nyali untuk melawan kedua preman itu.

Sting mendekat, "Jadi kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak seperti mereka semua yang hanya bisa menonton" balas Lucy dengan sinis sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan.

Natsu melepaskan cengkramannya, "Kalo gitu, lo lawan gue!" Natsu mengukirkan senyum tantangan.

Gray dan Gajeel pun berlari panik menghampiri temannya yang hilang kendali itu. "Hey..hey..dia ini seorang gadis, jangan diladeni lah, Natsu" ucap Gray.

Natsu menoleh, "Memang. Tapi dia punya nyali untuk menamparku didepan umum"

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan. Gray dan Gajeel yang merasakaannya pun meringsut. "Baiklah..baiklah..kami tak ada urusan ya"

Sting pun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Natsu, "Yakin? Dia itu gadis yang kau taksir bukan?"

Natsu memundurkan wajahnya dan menendang kaki Sting, "Urusai!"

Sting tertawa geli, "Natsu..Natsu..ingat hubungan apa yang kita punya dengannya" ucapnya dengan pelan. Natsu pun mendengus kesal, "Wakatteru. Tapi dia—"

Natsu pun diseret oleh Sting sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lucy memutar bola mata karamelnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Pengecut" gumamnya.

Mereka yang hanya menonton hanya bisa melongo melihat peristiwa tadi. Dari tingkat satu sampai dengan terakhir, belum ada yang berani melawan Natsu dan Sting dengan tangan kosong. Dan ini akan menjadi sejarah besar. Seorang gadis melawan dua monster sekaligus. _Amazing bukan?_

"Lu-chan? Daijobu?" tanya Levy. Lucy tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa" jawabnya.

Kerumunan pun bubar setelah itu, kantin dalam keadaan dan suasana seperti biasa lagi. Levy, Lucy, dan Juvia pun akhirnya berbincang dikantin tersebut.

WWW

Di atap sekolah, Sting melepas genggamannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Adiknya. Natsu memakinya dan merutukinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang notabenenya sudah biasa didengar oleh Sting.

"Dengar, kalau kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, kita bisa habis oleh Ayah. Baka!" omel Sting.

Natsu bangkit berdiri, "Heh, bocah pirang! Dia sudah menamparku. ME-NAM-PAR-KU! Kau paham bukan? Artinya dia mencari masalah denganku!" balas Natsu.

"Walaupun dia gadis yang kau sukai? Kau tetap ingin membalasnya? Gila bener~" ucap Sting.

"Ak—aku tak menyukainya!" bantah Natsu.

Tawa geli Sting meledak, "Benarkah?"

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi kakaknya itu. "Hnn" jawabnya pelan.

Sting pun menepuk kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, dia akan menjadi targetku"

Natsu yang mendengar itu pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, "Target? Apa maksudmu, Sting?"

Sting menyeringai, "Kau tidak bodoh bukan, kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud"

Tanpa disadari, Natsu telah mengepalkan tangannya dan mengigit bibirnya. Selain amarah yang dirasakannya, ia pun merasa cemas. "Kau menyukai Lucy?"

Sting mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tahu aku menyukai gadis yang mengasyikkan bukan? Dan sepertinya gadis itu memenuhi tipeku haha"

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekati Luce!"

Sting membulatkan bibirnya, "Ow. Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

Wajah Natsu memerah saat itu pula saat Sting bertanya begitu. Entah kenapa ia tak mau ada seseorang yang mendekati Lucy, walaupun seseorang itu adalah Sting—kakaknya.

"Di—dia akan menjadi Adik kita bukan? Kk—kau tak bisa bersamanya" jawab Natsu dengan terbata-bata.

Sting pun tertawa geli, "Aku hanya bercanda, baka..mana mungkin aku menaruh perasaan pada gadis menyeramkan seperti itu. Dia tak ada manis-manisnya"

Natsu menggembungkan pipinya, "Ugh, aku pikir kau sungguhan" gumam Natsu.

Sting melirik ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Natsu setelah ia bilang kalau ia hanya bercanda ingin mendekati Lucy. Natsu terlihat lega. Sting tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan melapor pada Ayah ah, tentang apa yang terjadi tadi~~"

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan lempar tubuhmu itu dari atap ke bawah sana!"

"Wow. Seramnya~" balas Sting.

WWW

"Lucy? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dan Natsu-kun? Aku melihat aura-aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari tubuh kalian" ucap Layla smabil meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah dicucinya kedalam rak piring.

Lucy yang sedang mengelap meja makan pun menghela nafas, "Betsu ni" jawabnya.

"Kau harus mencoba akur dengan mereka ya. Satu bulan lagi acara pernikahan Kaa-san dan Igneel akan dilaksanakan. Dan setelah itu, Kaa-san akan ikut dengan Igneel bertugas diluar negeri selama tiga bulan" jelas Layla.

Lucy berhenti dan menoleh pada Ibunya, "Matte..aku tak pernah tahu kalau Kaa-san akan ikut ke luar negeri bersama dengan Igneel-san setelah menikah" tukasnya.

"Kami baru akan memberitahu kalian besok pagi" jawab Layla.

"_Great_!" ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

"Lucy.."

Lucy melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Iya..iya..aku mengerti. Semoga saja kedua anak itu juga mengerti"

Layla tersenyum tipis, "Kaa-san akan meminta mereka untuk menjagamu ya?"

Gadis itu pun segera menghampiri Ibunya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Jangan yang meminta yang tidak-tidak pada mereka. Mereka itu monster, Kaa-san. Pembuat masalah, tidak..tidak..aku tak mau dijaga oleh mereka"

"Maaf saja kalau aku dan Adikku adalah monster"

Lucy pun terpaku saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Itu suara Sting. Gadis itu menoleh dengan pelan, "Kau menguping ya?" tanya Lucy.

Sting berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum, haus" jawab Sting.

"Oh souka..Kaa-san..sudah malam, aku akan tidur. Oyasumi" pamitnya.

Layla tersenyum tipis, "Oyasumi" jawabnya.

"Oyasumi~~" sambar Sting.

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, "Aku tak mengucapkannya padamu" sinis gadis itu. Lucy pun kembali melangkah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sting mendecih, "Cih, gadis itu tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali" gerutu Sting.

Layla yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh, "Maaf ya atas sikap Lucy. Dia memang suka begitu. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang pemalu, tetapi jika ia sudah merasa terusik kedamaiannya ia akan berubah. Yaa, seperti tadi" jelas Layla.

Sting mengangguk-angguk, "Hmm..begitu ya.."

Layla menutup rak piring, "Sudah malam, Sting-kun. Kau harus tidur, besok jangan sampai kesiangan"

Sting menutup kembali kulkasnya, "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada hari tanpa kesiangan, Layla-san" ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Layla.

Layla hanya terkekeh, "Berarti tidak ada hari tanpa amukan Lucy" timpalnya.

Sting melambaikan tangannya, "Oyasumi" ucap pemuda itu. Layla tersenyum tipis, "Oyasumi.."

WWW

_Halte FT High School, Hari selasa, pukul 16.00._

Lucy berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar disepanjang jalan. Tujuan gadis itu adalah halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Eh, sekolah? Kenapa Lucy bisa pulang se-telat itu?

Itu dikarenakan Levy yang membawanya ke klub yang di ikuti oleh Levy—klub sastra. Dimana di ruangan tersebut banyak sekali buku-buku. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Lucy lupa waktu, Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di ruangan itu bersama dengan Levy dan anggota klub tersebut. Selain membaca, ia pun berbincang-bincang mengenai informasi mengenai buku-buku yang pernah ia baca. Dan pada akhirnya, ia disini, pulang sendirian di sore hari.

Lucy melihat arlojinya yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 16.10. gadis itu menghela nafas. "Busnya lama sekali~" keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh orang-orang berlari. Lucy balik badan dan terpana. Segerombolan besar pemuda SMA muncul dari tikungan. Beberapa orang dengan tongkat kayu tergenggam di tangan kanan. Beberapa orang membawa kantong plastik hitam. Lucy tahu pasti apa isinya.

Refleks, Lucy bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon peneduh jalan tidak jauh darinya. Disapukannya pandangannya berkeliling dengan panik.

"Jangan bilang mereka akan melakukan tawuran" ucapnya dengan gemetar ketakutan.

Dia harus mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman secepatnya, karena pohon itu terlalu langsing. Tetapi sayangnya, satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi yang paling dekat cuma bak sampah. Lucy menggidikkan tubuhnya, "Masak gue harus ngumpet disitu sih, yang bener aja"

Lucy pun menggelengkan kepalanya, segera menepis anggapannya itu. Karena tidak ada pilihan lagi, Lucy pun buru-buru berlari ke bak sampah itu lalu meringkuk dalam-dalam di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk buku cetak sastranya yang se-tebal kamus bahasa inggris tersebut dan untuk informasi, Lucy makin menciutkan tubuhnya saat gerombolan pemuda-pemuda SMA yang berseragam lain itu berlarian melewatinya.

'_Siapa sih mereka..pake segala tawuran' pikir Lucy._

Lucy mati-matian berdoa semoga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihatnya. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, pemuda brutal dengan berseragam sekolah lain yang berlari paling belakang memergokinya. Ya, memergoki Lucy sedang meringkuk dekat bak sampah. Pemuda itu tidak sengaja menoleh dan seketika menghentikan larinya. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun.

'_AAAKK KETAUAAANNN!' batin Lucy menjerit._

Lucy langsung bersikap waspada. Pemuda itu berdecak saat menyadari seragam Lucy adalah seragam sekolah FT High School. Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa dihampirinya Lucy. Tubuhnya kemudian membungkuk seiring tangan kanannya yang terulur.

"Cepetan per—"

Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucy mendadak berdiri dan memukul pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan menggunakan buku sastranya—ingat tebalnya seperti apa?

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan tidak sempat mengelak. Tubuhnya terhuyung, cepat-cepat dia menyambar bibir bak sampah dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat karena Lucy memukulinya bertubi-tubi dengan bukunya.

"Heh, sst! Denger!" seru pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengelak dari setiap serangan Lucy. Tapi Lucy ketakutan setengah mati jelas tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata itu. Serangannya makin membabi buta—makin menggila. Pemuda itu menggeram, direbutnya buku itu dari tangan Lucy dan dilemparkan ke tanah. Lucy tertegun, wajahnya pun melongo. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia mempunyai ide cemerlang, Lucy membuka mulut, siap menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Pemuda itu yang tahu bahwa Lucy akan menjerit, langsung merengkuhnya. Dipeluknya Lucy dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya membekap mulut Lucy kuat-kuat.

"Duh! Jangan teriak dong! Mau rekan-rekan gue datengin lo kesini?!" bisik pemuda itu.

Lucy masih berontak dan bertambah panik+ ketakutan. Pemuda itu berdecak, "Diam!" bentaknya. Dia perketat pelukannya.

"Hhmmff! Hhmmff!" Lucy terus memberontak mati-matian.

Pemuda itu mulai kewalahan, dengan terpaksa ditariknya Lucy ke sisi lain bak sampah, sementara matanya menatap ruas jalan di depan sekolah FT yang sudah menjadi arena pertempuran. Suasana riuh oleh pekik dan teriakan, juga butiran batu yang melayang dari dua arah. Raut muka pemuda itu terlihat lega saat menyadari tidak ada satu pun mata terarah pada mereka berdua saat ini.

Saat Lucy merasa pemuda itu mengendurkan pelukannya, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Gadis itu menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Dan pemuda itu pun memekik kesakitan dan merenggangkan dekapannya.

Lucy buru-buru melepaskan diri. Dia berlari ke sisi lain bak sampah, meraih bukunya yang tergeletak di tanah, kembali ke tempat semula, lalu memukuli pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Sekuat tenaga, membabi buta, dan hampir-hampir di luar kesadaran—liar sekali.

"CUKUP!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya dan agak tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada dua buah tangan terulur dari arah belakang dan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Lucy menoleh dan terperangah.

"Natsu!"

Tanpa sadar, Lucy menjatuhkan bukunya dari tangannya. Lucy bisa melihat tatapan mata elang Natsu yang tajam kepada sosok pemuda didepannya yang sudah ia pukuli berkali-kali itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" desis Natsu.

Pemuda itu pun bangkit berdiri dan balas menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bola mata merahnya terlihat sangat tajam dan menyeramkan. Itulah menurut Lucy.

Dari kejauhan, Sting melihat adegan itu pun berdecak, "Gadis itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Hai haiii! saya udah update chapter barunya looohhh! Bagaimana menurut kalian? menurut kalian siapa ya yg dipukulin Lucy pake buku tebelnya ituuuu? **

**Oke deh, gak banyak bicara lagi...Koji akan membalas review yang udah masuk di chapter kemaren. cuuussss**

** : **Salam kenal :D Hehe terima kasih, dan ini chapter lanjutannya, gimana? hehe

**Mizuki Hoshiro : **Hehe makasih ya! Koji selalu semangat membuat ceritanyaa, jadi sekarang udah update deh, gimanaaa? hehe

**YuukiViona :** Iya terima kasih ya. Walaupun ada yang nyuruh berenti pun, Koji gak akan berenti beneran hehe karena masih ada yg membaca fanfic ini hehe..ini udah update loh, termasuk update kilat gak yaaa? kayanya enggak haha :D

**Nah udah selesai deh balesin reviewnya, makasih yaa atas reviewnya daaan yang udah memfollow dan memfavoritekan fanfic ini hehe. Koji jadi makin semangat nulisnya. Jika ada typo, alurnya kecepetan atau apapun yang mengganggu dalam cerita, Koji minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa alias tinggalkan review kalian setelah membaca cerita ini hehehehe :D**

**Koji pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu menghempaskan tubuh Lucy ke sofa ruang tamunya dan memandang kesal gadis itu. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih! Bukannya kabur malah ngumpet disitu! Kau mau mati?!" omel Natsu.

Lucy membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandang Natsu, "Bu—bagaimana aku bisa kabur kalau tiba-tiba banyak orang yang membawa tongkat kayu dan batu-batu diplastik. Semua orang juga akan memilih ngumpet, tau gak!" balasnya.

Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Terus kenapa kau bisa bersama bocah alay tadi? Hah?!" desak Natsu.

"Tadaima~"

Lucy dan Natsu menoleh, mendapati sosok Sting. Lucy menutup mulutnya saat melihat keadaan Sting. Wajahnya kini ada luka-luka memar. Di sudut bibirnya ada sisa darah yang belum terseka. Natsu pun menahan tawanya.

"Pfffft..Kau babak belur, bocah pirang" ledek Natsu.

**Why It's So Complicated?**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini?! Sting-kun? Kenapa wajahmu babak belur seperti itu?" tanya Layla tiba-tiba.

Lucy dan Natsu tersentak kaget saat melihat Layla datang. Natsu memandang Lucy dengan pandangan mengancam kalau-kau-mengadu-padanya-aku-akan-membunuhmu. Lucy mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..tidak apa-apa..dia hanya terjatuh dari bus. Ya kan, Sting?" ucap Natsu.

Sting memandang Natsu dengan pandangan kesal, "Hnn, itu benar"

Layla pun mendekat dan menyentuh wajah Sting dengan khawatir. "Begitu kah? Ya sudah, ini harus segera diobati. Lucy, kau obati Sting-kun ya?"

Lucy memandang Ibunya dengan tidak percaya, "Kenapa harus aku? Kaa-san saja" tukas Lucy.

Layla bertolak pinggang, "Lucy! Kau tidak kasihan pada Sting-kun? Dia luka-luka seperti itu dan kau sebagai Adiknya tak mau mengobatinya? Benar-benar..Kaa-san tidak mengajarimu bersikap seperti itu" omel Layla.

Natsu menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tak meledak. Lucy merengut kesal, "Yaudah..yaudah..Eucliffe-san, ayo aku akan obati luka-lukamu itu" Lucy pun berjalan masuk dan mengambil kotak P3K.

Sting duduk diruang makan sambil menunggu Lucy. Natsu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju, sedangkan Layla membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sting.

"Ini..minumlah dulu.."

Sting mengangguk, "Arigatou"

"Douita" jawab Layla sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Layla sehingga meninggalkan Lucy dan Sting.

Lucy duduk disebelah Sting dan membuka kotak P3K. "Hadap sini" sinisnya. Sting melirik sebal gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, "Kalau tidak ikhlas mengobatiku, mending tidak usah. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri"

Terlihat empat siku-siku dikening Lucy, gadis itu sedang menuangkan alkohol di kapas yang ia pegang, "Urusai, kau suka ya kalau aku diomeli oleh Kaa-san" gumam Lucy.

"Haaah..kan memang salahmu yang tak mau mengobatiku" sahut Sting.

Lucy mulai membersihkan luka Sting dengan alkohol yang dituangkannya terlebih dahulu pada kapas. "Siapa yang suruh ikut-ikut tawuran segala" ucap Lucy sambil terus membersihkan luka Sting secara pelan-pelan.

Lucy menurunkan tangannya, "Apa tak sakit?" tanya Lucy memastikan dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari Sting.

Lucy kembali mengganti kapas dan menuangkan lagi alkohol dan membersihkan luka yang ada disudut bibir Sting. Sting meringis, "Itte..pelan-pelan dong!" omelnya.

Lucy menurunkan tangannya, "Ini udah yang paling pelan. Jangan banyak protes!" balas Lucy.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ada ditempat seperti itu? Bersama dengan anak alay itu" tanya Sting. Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Mungkin anak 'alay' itu ingin menolongku. Tetapi karena aku ketakutan setengah mati jadi aku memukulinya dengan buku—AAAAHHH! BUKUKUUU!"

Sting menepis tangan Lucy, "Ketinggalan?" tanyanya.

"Kan, dasar ceroboh" sambar Natsu yang sekarang sudah duduk bergabung dengan Sting dan Lucy. Lucy menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu kan karena salahmu. Main menyeretku pergi" gerutunya.

Natsu menunjuk kearah Lucy, "Ya kalau tidak begitu, kau bisa di apa-apain ama anak alay itu! Baka!"

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYEBUTNYA ANAK ALAY, ANAK ALAY! DIA MEMPUNYAI NAMA BUKAAANN?!" ujar Lucy.

Natsu memangku wajahnya, "Memang dia terlihat seperti anak alay. Rambutnya itu loh. Duh gak tahan" ucapnya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Dia itu sebenarnya mau menolongku tahu!" ujar Lucy.

Natsu memandang Lucy yang kini sibuk menutup kotak P3K-nya. Sting pun ikut memandang Lucy. "Heh, gak usah masang muka menyesal gitu" ucap Sting.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya aku menyesal. Aku memukul dia memakai buku itu dengan keras bangeet! Entar kalo dia kenapa-kenapa gimana? Terus kalau dia nuntut aku gimana? Rumit kaaaannnn?!"

Natsu dan Sting pun tertawa geli, "Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, itu malah bagus. Dan yang paling bagus lagi, kau akan aku masukkan dalam skuad terbaikku, Luce!" ucap Natsu didalam sela tawa gelinya.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalian tak punya perasaan sekali" gerutunya.

Sting meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Lucy dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy, "Yang penting, kau tidak apa-apa. Untung ada bocah pink, kalau tidak kau akan dibuat menjadi sandera olehnya" jelas Sting.

Lucy memandang Sting dengan terpana, ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Ta—tapi dia itu, mungkin..mungkin tak berniat begitu.." ucap Lucy pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Natsu menggebrak meja, "Sudahlah, Luce! Tak mungkin dia tak berniat jahat. Apalagi tadi kau dibekapnya. Itu kau bilang tidak berbuat jahat?!" omel Natsu.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kau masuk kedalam kamar, ganti bajumu itu. Masakkan kami makan malam" perintah Sting.

Lucy mendengus kesal, "Masak aja sendiri!" setelah berbicara seperti itu Lucy pun lari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sting dan Natsu saling berpandangan. "Rogue sudah melihat gadis itu..semoga saja ia tak berpikir gadis itu memilki hubungan khusus dengan kita" ucap Sting dengan serius.

Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ugh, lagi Lucy..kenapa sih bukannya kabur aja! Jadi ribet kan" gerutu Natsu.

**Flashback on**

"_Cepet pergi dari sini!" bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy. Dia melepaskan rengkuhannya, lalu tangan kanannya menggengggam pergelangan tangan kiri Lucy. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Natsu menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam itu._

"_Berani lo sentuh dia, sekali lagi. Lo gua abisin! Denger gak, Rogue?!" geram Natsu._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Rogue itu pun menyeringai, "Wah..wah..sekarang ada pahlawan kesiangan" ledeknya. Tanpa memperdulikan ledekan Rogue pun, Natsu menarik Lucy ke arah perempatan jalan. _

_Pontang-panting Lucy berusaha menyamai langkah-langkah Natsu yang panjang dan tergesa. Begitu mereka telah menikung dan pemuda yang bernama Rogue yang tadi dipukulinya habis-habisan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, baru ketakutan Lucy pecah. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Natsu sampai terlepas. _

"_Natsu..apa dia baik-baik saja? aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa" ucap Lucy._

_Sesaat Natsu tertegun menatap wajah pucat Lucy yang sarat kecemasan dan ketakutan. Kedua mata Lucy mulai digenangi butiran air bening, yang menempel di bulu-bulu mata saat kedua mata itu mengerjap. Natsu lalu mendengus geli, hampir tertawa. _

"_Tenang aja. Si anak alay itu gak bakalan kenapa-kenapa. Kau pikir yang tadi dipukuli olehmu itu siapa?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. _

_Lucy menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu" jawabnya dengan suaranya yang gemetar ketakutan._

"_Itu pentolan Sabertooth Academy tau, Luce! Mereka itu musuh bebuyutan sekolah kita!" Kecemasan pekat yang tadi menyelimuti muka Lucy kontan lenyap. "Be—benarkah?" tanyanya untuk memastikan._

_Natsu menggeram gemas, "Iyaa! Yaudah, sekarang kita pulang"_

_Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Natsu pun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menyuruh Lucy masuk kedalam lalu ia menyusul masuk. Mereka pun pulang dengan menggunakan taksi._

**Flashback Off**

"Dan setelah kau membawa pergi gadis itu, kita kekurangan jumlah. Makanya aku jadi babak belur begini" gerutu Sting.

"Gomen..gomen.." ucap Natsu.

WWW

Di dalam kamarnya yang sengaja dibiarkannya hening, tanpa alunan musik seperti biasanya, pentolan Sabertooth Academy itu, Rogue, terduduk diam di depan meja belajarnya. Pemuda itu masih menggunakan seragamnya dan menatap buku di depannya. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_**LUCY, 1-3**_

Rogue tersenyum tipis. "Gadis itu tak buruk. Bahkan ia cantik. Kira-kira, gadis itu siapanya Natsu ya? Natsu sampai terlihat marah seperti itu.." ucap Rogue pada dirinya sendiri.

Disandarkannya punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. "Kalau hanya siswi biasa sih, tidak mungkin sampai segitu marahnya" lanjutnya.

Otak pemuda itu pun berputar. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama ketika satu ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Boleh juga" Rogue tersenyum tipis.

Rogue meraih memo di depannya dan merobek lembar teratas. Setelah menulis satu kalimat pendek dan meletakannya di halaman pertama, ditutupnya buku milik Lucy itu.

WWW

_**Brak!**_

Lucy tersentak dan menunduk. Layla hanya memegang bahu Igneel. Natsu duduk santai, begitu pula dengan Sting.

"Ka—kalian ikut tawuran lagi kan?! Iya kan?!" bentak Igneel. Lucy melirik kearah kedua pemuda yang menyebalkan dan brutal itu. Lucy memandang tidak percaya pada kedua kakaknya itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka terlihat santai begitu? Merasa bersalah sedikit kek!

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yah. Mereka tiba-tiba menyerang sekolah. Kita tidak bisa diam saja, benar kan, Natsu?" jawab Sting sambil menyikut lengan Natsu.

"Benar! Kami ini sosok pahlawan yang membela kebenaran kok. Kami melakukan itu untuk melindungi harkat dan martabat sekolah!" timpal Natsu.

Lucy makin tak percaya lagi dengn jawaban yang diberikan Natsu dan Sting pada Igneel. Harkat dan martabat? Bisa-bisanya Natsu mengucapkan kedua hal itu? Bahkan Lucy bertaruh, Natsu tak tahu arti kedua kata itu.

"Pahlawan apa kalian ini! Kalian tidak ada hari tanpa kekerasan ya!"

"Power rangers saja memakai kekerasan dalam memusnahkan monster-monster yang ditemuinya" gerutu Natsu.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu berbeda dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, baka" gumam Lucy.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy dan menatap gadis itu, "Berbeda apanya, Luce? Apa gara-gara mereka punya senjata yang besar-besar itu? Kaya pistol air itu? Lebih keren mengalahkan musuh dengan tangan kosong kaaaan" sahut Natsu.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap sebal Natsu, "Tangan kosong apanya! Aku lihat sendiri kalau orang-orang itu membawa tongkat dan—" Lucy berhenti saat melihat Natsu dan Sting memberikan tanda untuk diam.

"Lucy-chan? Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku lihat sendiri'? jangan bilang kau terlibat dalam tawuran itu?" tanya Igneel.

Lucy menoleh pelan dan tertawa canggung, "Ti—tidak! maksudku itu..etto.."

Lagi-lagi Igneel menggebrak meja, membuat Layla dan Lucy tersentak kaget. "Natsu, Sting, kau melibatkan Lucy-chan dalam tawuran itu? HAAAHHH?!"

Natsu dan Sting menghela nafas, Sting menunjuk kearah Lucy, "Dia pulang telat. Salah dia sendiri kan jadi ikut-ikut terlibat dalam tawuran tadi" jelas Sting.

Layla menoleh, "Oh ya benar. Kenapa kau pulang telat tadi?"

"Kaa-san..Igneel-san..aku habis diajak oleh teman ku untuk mengunjungi klub sastra. Dan Kaa-san, kau tahu kan bagaimana cintanya aku dengan buku-buku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku disana" jelas Lucy.

"Masih aku terima alasanmu, Lucy-chan" sahut Igneel diiringi anggukan Layla.

"Pokoknya kalian harus berhenti ikut tawuran-tawuran gak berguna itu!" ucap Igneel dengan tegas.

"Benar, Natsu-kun..Sting-kun..itu bahaya" tambah Layla.

Natsu menghela nafas, "Tenang saja, kami berdua bisa menjaga diri kami" jawabnya.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya yang berada dibawah meja makan, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan kekesalannya yang ingin membucah keluar.

"Lagipula, sebelum kau disini..kami baik-baik saja" timpal Sting.

Tiba-tiba Lucy bangkit berdiri, wajahnya ditundukkan dan bahunya bergetar. "Ka—kalian.."

Natsu dan Sting memandang heran Lucy yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, "Ada apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan santai.

"Lucy.." panggil Layla.

"Kalian tidak mengerti ya?" gumamnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Eh?"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menggebrak meja. "Ibuku yang duduk disana, dan Ayah kalian yang duduk disana mengkhawatirkan kalian! Kalian harusnya mengerti perasaan mereka!" bentaknya.

"Ibumu dan Ayahku seharusnya tak usah mencemaskan kami, kami sudah dewasa" jawab Sting.

"Heh, begitukah? Jika kalian sudah dewasa, seharusnya kalian tak melakukan ini! Kalian bertengkar satu sama lain, kalian mengancam anak-anak satu sekolah, kalian ikut tawuran yang membahayakan nyawa kalian, itu semua—kalian melakukan itu semua untuk apa?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, gadis kecil!" jawab Sting.

"Memang bukan urusanku, karena aku memang bukan keluargamu bukan?" tanya Lucy dengan sinis.

"Lucy-chan!"

Lucy menoleh kearah Igneel dan tersenyum. "Daijobu, Igneel-san"

Natsu dan Sting membulatkan mata mereka saat Lucy bertanya begitu, mereka terdiam. Lucy tertawa meremehkan, "Lihat? Kalian tak bisa menjawabnya? Baiklah. Dengar, aku tak butuh lagi dengan pengakuan kalian yang ingin menerimaku sebagai Adik kalian atau tidak. Aku tak butuh itu" jelas Lucy.

"Lucy sudah, hentikan" potong Layla.

"Kalian sangat menyebalkan" tambah Lucy. Setelah mengatakan hal itu pun, Lucy pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Layla, Igneel, Sting dan Natsu yang terdiam. Lucy menoleh sedikit, "Oyasumi" pamitnya

Kemudian gadis itu pun melangkah menaiki anak tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Natsu mendecih dan berlari menaiki tangga, ia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Sting menghela nafas, "Ayah, aku akan kekamar. Layla-san..aku pamit..Oyasumi"

Igneel memijit keningnya, "Anak-anak itu.."

Layla tertunduk.

WWW

Lucy memeluk boneka panda besarnya dan merengut kesal. "Menyebalkan sekali mereka itu. Igneel-san dan Kaa-san mengkhawatirkan mereka, apa mereka tak bisa lihat?! Heeh..terus mereka bilang mereka sudah dewasa? Dewasa apanya!" gerutu gadis itu dengan kesal.

_**Tok..tok..tok**_

Lucy bangkit duduk dan menatap kearah balkonnya dan membulatkan matanya. "Nat—su?"

"Buka!"

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak! pergi sana! Dan yang normal sedikit, seharusnya kalau mau masuk dari pintu!" ujar Lucy.

"Kalau kau tak membukanya, aku akan mendobraknya" ancam Natsu.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalau kau berani, lakukan saja"

Natsu menyeringai, "Kau menantangku ya?! HAAA?!"

Lucy mendengus, "Baiklah..baiklah..akan aku buka kan" pada akhirnya Lucy membukakan pintu balkon kamarnya. Natsu menarik tangan Lucy, "EH?!"

"Dengar! Sampai kapan pun memang aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai Adikku! Kau paham itu?" ucap Natsu. Lucy meletakkan tangannya di dada Natsu dan terpana memandang wajah Natsu yang ditempa cahaya rembulan malam itu. "Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" gumam Lucy.

Natsu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Lucy dan mendekatkan tubuh Lucy padanya. Wajah Lucy sudah memerah karena perlakuan Natsu padanya. "Natsu.."

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy seperti terhipnotis saat memandang manik hitam milik Natsu tersebut. Ia pun menggangguk. "Ya, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kalian terlihat tak menyukaiku" ucap Lucy.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy dan mengecup bibir gadis itu. Lucy membulatkan matanya.

'_Eh..eh..EEEEEHHHHHHH?!' pekiknya dalam hati._

Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul Lucy. Setelah itu, pemuda itu pun membelai lembut wajah Lucy. "Sekarang sudah mengerti?!" tanya Natsu.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. "Ti—tidak! aku tak mengerti! Dasar mesum!" ujarnya.

Natsu mendecih, "Kalau begitu aku perjelas, aku menyukaimu, Luce. Aku tak ingin menjadi kakakmu, ataupun kau menjadi adikku. Aku tak mau" jelas Natsu.

Lucy menutup mulutnya dan menoleh, memandang Natsu dengan tidak percaya, "Uso darou?" gumamnya.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, menghela nafas. "Ya itu bohong! Aku berbohong!" ucap Natsu.

_'Apa sih yang sudah aku lakukan. Natsu baka!' batin Natsu_

"Eh?"

Natsu tertawa geli, "Aku bohong, mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis menyebalkan sepertimu, ba~ka~" lanjut Natsu.

_**Plak!**_

Lucy sukses memberikan tamparan untuk Natsu yang kedua kalinya. Natsu hanya terdiam memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Lucy.

"Kka—Kau..benar-benar menyebalkan, Natsu" ucap Lucy.

Natsu berdecak, "Kau suka sekali menampar ya..baiklah..aku anggap itu pernyataan perang bagi kita berdua!" geram Natsu. Lucy mendecih, "Baik! Aku tak takut padamu!" jawabnya.

Natsu mencengkram pakaian Lucy, "Mulai hari ini, hidupmu tak akan se-damai dulu, Lucy Heartfilia" desis Natsu.

Lucy menyentakkan tangan Natsu dengan keras, "Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Lucy.

"Ow..bernyali juga! Oke..oke..kau akan menyesalinya, Luce" ucap Natsu, lalu ia pun melompat dari balkon Lucy ke balkon kamarnya. Lucy yang melihatnya bersweatdrop. "DASAR GILAAAKK!" ujarnya.

WWW

Keesokkan harinya, Lucy, Levy, dan Juvia sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Setelah hari dimana Lucy membela Juvia, Juvia menjadi akrab dengan Lucy. Ia selalu berterima kasih—bahkan kadang dalam sehari ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebanyak 10x.

"AH! Lu-chan, aku lupa membawa buku kimia. Buku kimia ku tertinggal di ruangan klub. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Levy dengan panik.

"Ya sudah, ambil saja dulu" jawab Lucy dengan santai.

Levy menarik tangan Juvia, "Juvia, antarkan aku ya?" rengeknya. Juvia menoleh kearah Lucy, Lucy pun tersenyum, "Anterin dulu aja. Aku tunggu di halte depan sekolah ya?"

Levy dan Juvia mengangguk, "Baiklah!"

Lucy pun berjalan menuju ke halte, sedangkan kedua temannya itu kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Sudah berkali-kali Lucy menghela nafasnya untuk hari ini, suasana hatinya kini benar-benar buruk semenjak peristiwa kemarin malam.

Gadis itu berdiri di halte memandang jalan didepannya dengan gelisah. Ia sadar kalau di seberang jalan ada gerombolan Natsu dan Sting sedang sibuk merokok dan berbincang-bincang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di depan Lucy. Begitu sang pengendara membuka kaca helmnya, kedua bola mata Lucy kontan terbelalak.

'_Dia kan pentolan Sabertooth Academy itu!' pekiknya dalam hati._

"Hai" pemuda itu menyapanya dan tersenyum.

"Mau balikin buku nih" ucapnya sambil di turunkannya risleting jaketnya. Buku cetak sastra Jepang milik Lucy langsung menyembul dalam posisi berdiri bersandar di dada cowok itu.

"Nih" Diambilnya buku itu kemudian dia ulurkan kepada sang pemilik—Lucy.

Lucy langsung teringat lagi peristiwa pemukulan membabi buta yang dilakukannya. Diterimanya buku itu dengan muka yang memerah karena malu. "Etto..hmm..waktu itu maaf ya? Maaf banget" ucap gadis itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok, pasti refleks kan?"

"Iya" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum malu.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Natsu langsung menghentikan isapan rokoknya begitu dia mengenali wajah terbungkus helm itu. Kedua matanya langsung menajam. Rogue pura-pura tidak melihat. Namun, lewat sudut mata dipantaunya setiap gerak-gerik Natsu dengan waspada.

"Kepala kamu enggak benjol kan? Apa tulang-tulangnya ada yang patah?" tanya Lucy dengan nada cemas. Pemuda di depannya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Cuma kata dokter, kayanya sih kena gegar otak ringan"

"HA?! SERIUS?" pekik Lucy.

Rogue tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kaget Lucy. "Bercanda..bercanda..masak cuma gara-gara buku sampe gegar otak sih. Yaa…Cuma nyut-nyutan aja, tapi sekarang udah gapapa kok" jelas Rogue.

"Mou..kirain beneran" Lucy menarik nafas lega. Rogue yang berada didepan Lucy pun menyeringai.

Menyaksikan keakraban itu, Natsu jadi geram. Dibantingnya rokoknya ke trotoar jalan. "Kurang ajar, tuh anak alay. Udah dibilang jangan gangguin itu anak, malah nantangin" desisnya.

"Salamander, kok keliatannya kau membela gadis itu terus sih? Kau lupa kalau dia pernah menamparmu didepan orang banyak?"

Sting tertawa geli, "Anak ini pasti jatuh hati pada gadis itu" sambarnya.

Natsu menoleh, "Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan!" omelnya pada Sting. Sting menunjuk kearah Rogue dan Lucy yang sedang bercakap-cakap menggunakan dagunya. "Gak disamperin?" tanya Sting.

Natsu menoleh, tanpa sadar tangannya telah mengepal. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Rogue yang tahu Natsu ingin menghampirinya pun segera menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Lucy. Aku balik duluan ya. Masih ada urusan nih"

Lucy mengangguk, "_Sorry_ ya sekali lagi" ucap Lucy

Rogue tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya, "_No problem_" jawabnya.

"Jaa nee, Lucy" pamitnya, kemudian melesat pergi. Satu seringai lebar menghiasi bibirnya, menggantikan senyum yang tadi diberikannya untuk Lucy.

"Heh" tiba-tiba saja Natsu sudah berada tepat dibelakang Lucy. Lucy menoleh kaget, "Jangan ngagetin orang dong!" omel gadis itu.

Natsu menunjuk kearah dimana Rogue pergi, "Ngapain anak alay itu?!" tanya dengan nyolot.

"Mengembalikan buku ku" jawab Lucy dengan spontan.

Tanpa merasa perlu minta izin, Natsu mengambil buku itu dari Lucy lalu membukanya. Selembar kertas kecil meluncur dari sana. Dengan cepat Natsu menahannya dengan satu jari. Keningnya sedikit mengerut membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_**Lucy. Salam kenal. Aku Rogue—Rogue Cheney.**_

Lucy melirik takut-takut. "Itu apa?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengambil kertas kecil itu dan menoleh, "Gak penting isinya" jawab Natsu.

'_Sialan Rogue. Malah ngajakin kenalan Lucy!' batin Natsu._

Lucy menyipitkan matanya, "Sini kertasnya, aku ingin lihat tulisannya" pinta Lucy. Natsu meremas kertas tersebut. "Tidak usah! Sudah sudah! Sana pulang! Buatin makan malam yang enak!" ucap Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lucy bertolak pinggang, "Natsu. Itu kertas ditujukan untukku kan? Jadi kembalikan padaku!" desak Lucy.

Natsu membuangnya ke dalam selokan yang berisikan air tanpa memperdulikan desakan Lucy. "Yah, kebuang tuh. Ambil aja" ucap Natsu dengan menyebalkan.

Lucy memukul bahu Natsu dengan buku sastranya, "Natsu! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Baka!"

Sting melihatnya dari kejauhan pun merasa tidak suka. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia tak menyukai saat melihat Natsu dan Lucy terlihat akrab.

"Sting, hubungan Natsu dengan gadis itu apa sih? Kok keliatannya mereka akrab banget" tanya Gray, penasaran.

Sting mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah" jawabnya.

"Gray, lihat wajah salamander. Dia terlihat menikmati menggoda gadis itu" ucap Gajeel sambil menyikut lengan Gray. Gray menoleh dan mengangguk, "Benar..tumben sekali si flame-head menunjukkan ekspresinya begitu. Hebat sekali gadis itu.." tambah Gray.

Sting bangkit berdiri dan membawa tasnya, "Aku akan pulang duluan. Bilang Natsu aku pulang duluan ya" ucap Sting dengan cuek.

"Ah..baiklah..hati-hati" jawab Gray.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gajeel. Gray menoleh, "Maksudmu apa?"

Gajeel mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, sepertinya Sting tidak suka melihat kedekatan kedua anak itu" jelas Gajeel"

WWW

"HAAA?! PERNIKAHANNYA DITUNDAAAAA?!" seru ketiga anak-anak muda—Natsu, Lucy, dan Sting pada kedua orang tuanya. Layla dan Igneel.

Igneel mengangguk, "Kenapa kalian harus heboh seperti itu?" tanya Igneel.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya bukan, kenapa bisa kalian menunda pernikahan kalian?" tanya Sting sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Layla menoleh pada Igneel, Igneel pun mengangguk.

"Begini..Ayah kalian lusa akan berangkat ke luar negeri bersama denganku" ucap Layla sambil menatap satu per satu anak-anak tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Pasti pekerjaan kan?" sahut Natsu.

Igneel mengangguk, "Aku tak bisa membatalkan pekerjaan ini, anak-anak. Maaf sekali.." ucapnya dengan menyesal.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Lalu, kira-kira kapan pernikahan itu dilangsungkan? Lalu berapa lama kalian berada di luar negeri?"

Layla dan Igneel saling pandang lalu memandang Lucy sambil tersenyum, "Ya setelah kami kembali, kami berada disana sekitar dua bulanan" jawabnya.

"HA?! DUA BULAN?!"

Wajah Lucy pun menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar jawaban Ibunya. "Terus aku gimana, Kaa-san?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, kau akan bersama dengan Natsu dan Sting disini, Lucy-chan" sambar Igneel.

Lucy pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Natsu dan Sting—memandang horror keduanya. Natsu memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu ada Sting yang sedang sibuk mengupil. Apa-apaan dia itu!

'_Tidak mungkin..bersama mereka selama dua bulan? Benar-benar neraka..' Lucy membatin._

"Luce, tenang saja! kami berdua pasti menjagamu dengan baik!" ujar Natsu, ada nada meledek didalamnya. Lucy mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Natsu itu. Ia tahu kalau dia akan habis di jahili oleh kedua monster itu.

Lucy tertunduk memandangi sisa makanannya yang berada dipiring hadapannya. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya—cemas.

'_Bagaimana nasibku dua bulan kedepan…HUUUUWWAAAAA!' teriak Lucy dalam hati._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To be Continued**

* * *

**KONNICHIWAAAA, EVERY BODEEH... Koji balik lagi dengan chapter barunya yohoo~ gimana-gimana menurut kalian atas chapter ini? tinggalkan review kalian untuk Koji yaa! :D**

**Oh iya, sekarang Koji akan balas review dari chapter yang kemaren.**

**Yang pertama dari ReviKrd , **Hehe gimana? masih penasaran juga? Ini udah lanjut, gimana chapter ini? wehehe.** Terus yang kedua ada dari mkhotim1, **Hehe arigatou. Ini udah lanjut. bagaimana? terus yang selanjutnya**, review dari RiChan Ar0, **Hehe Koji sengaja memasukkan adegan itu, biar para readers ketawa. baguslah kalau membuat ngakak hihihi.** yang terakhir ada review dari Rennairu, Hehe Arigatou! Udah lanjut kok inihh~**

**Nah Review udah dibales semuanya. Nah readers, semuanyaaaa..tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Koji janji bakalan lebih seru dari ini hoho. Oiya untuk kalian semua jangan lupa meninggalkan review di kotak review ya. Review itu bisa membantu Koji agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis chapter selanjutnya :D**

**Koji pamit undur diri. Jaa nee.. sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya sambil memeluk beberapa buku pelajaran miliknya. Ia harus ke perpustakaan untuk menyusul kedua temannya—Levy dan Juvia. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah.

Kini sekolahnya sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang mungkin belum pulang karena ada kegiatan klub dan lain sebagainya.

Dan kalian tahu? Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian Igneel dan Layla ke luar negeri. Lucy hanya bisa menerima nasibnya, bahwa ia setiap hari harus berurusan dengan Natsu dan Sting. Mengingat hal itu membuat Lucy menarik nafas lelah, "Dua bulan itu lama yaa" gumamnya.

Lucy sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sebuah dada bidang yang memblokade jalan didepannya. Lucy mendongak dan saat tahu sosok yang ada didepannya itu, ia pun menyipitkan matanya, "Mau apa kau, Natsu?" tanya nya dengan waspada.

"Hey, kalau mau lewat, bayar tiket dulu~"

**Why It's So Complicated?**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau memalak ku?!" tanya Lucy, sebal.

Tawa geli Natsu pun meledak, "Kau mau kemana? Bukannya harusnya kau sudah pulang?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat Natsu, "Bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula kenapa kau masih ada disekolah? Biasanya juga kau nongkrong dengan kawan-kawanmu yang menyeramkan itu"

"Eeeehhh, ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga ya" ucap Natsu.

Lucy langsung menoleh, "Ja—jangan kepedean! Aa—aku tak memperhatikanmu!" tukasnya.

Natsu kembali tertawa dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Lucy, "Yosh..yosh..jangan pulang telat. Masakkan aku makan malam. Mengerti?" ucap Natsu.

Lucy mendengus kesal dan menepis tangan Natsu, "Masak aja sendiri! Aku akan pulang telat, mau belajar buat ulangan semester sebentar lagi!" jawab Lucy.

Natsu membulatkan bibirnya, "Kau membantah ya?"

Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu untuk menyingkir dari jalannya, kemudian Lucy pun melangkah meninggalkan Natsu. Lucy kaget saat tiba-tiba satu tangannya ditarik dari belakang, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Natsu yang kini dekat dengan wajahnya.

Buku-buku yang ada ditangan Lucy pun berjatuhan, dan ia pun jatuh ke dekapan Natsu. Natsu menyeringai, "Dengar, kalau kau membantah, bakal ada hukumannya loh" ucap Natsu.

Lucy pun menyeringai, "Oh ya?"

Lucy pun mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya pada kaki Natsu. Dan yak! Gadis itu berhasil menginjak kaki Natsu dengan keras. Hebat!

"ITTTAAAAIIII!" seru Natsu sambil mengangkat kakinya yang sebelah dimana kaki tersebut sengaja diinjak oleh Lucy. Tawa geli Lucy pun meledak. Siswa yang tak banyak di koridor sekolah pun menatap heran kejadian itu.

Lucy pun bertolak pinggang, "Sakit?" tanyanya, meledek.

Lucy pun berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku yang jatuh. "Makanya, jangan macem-macem. Udah ah. Pergi sana. Aku mau belajar tauukk!"

Natsu merenggangkan kakinya dan berdiri tegak dibelakang Lucy. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Lucy, "Lucyyyy! Berani-beraninya kaaaauuuuu…" geramnya.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan menatap horror Natsu yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya—menyeramkan sekaliiiii!

"Etto..hmm..gomen..gomen.." ucap Lucy.

Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bertolak pinggang, "Baiklah..untuk permintaan maafmu itu, kau harus masak makan malam untukku!" pintanya.

Lucy mendesah, "Ha'i..ha'i.." jawabnya, mengalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia melawan lebih dari ini, dia bisa digorok mati oleh Natsu. Walaupun selama ini Lucy terlihat berani didepan Natsu ataupun Sting, sebenarnya gadis itu pun juga merasa takut.

Natsu pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy, "Bagus..anak pintar" ucapnya.

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya. "Hush..hush..pergi san—"

"Ah Lu-chan!"

Lucy yang mendengar suara Levy dari arah belakangnya pun segera menoleh, "Levy-chan?"

Levy dan Juvia pun segera berlari menghampiri, mereka sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Lu-chan! Kau lama sekali sih data—" Levy berhenti berbicara saat melihat sosok Natsu didekat Lucy.

'_IIIIKKKK, ADA NAATSUU!' pekiknya dalam hati._

Juvia yang cari aman pun merundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat pada Natsu tapi Lucy segera mencegahnya. "Juvia, ngapain pake beri hormat ke dia. Gak pantessss!" ucap Lucy.

Empat siku-siku pun terlihat di kening Natsu, "APAAA LO BILAAAANGGGG?!" serunya dengan geram.

Lucy meraih tangan Juvia dan Levy, "Udah ah, mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa nee~" pamit Lucy sambil menyeret kedua temannya untuk ikut dengannya.

Natsu berdecak, "Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku harus menyu—AAAAKK! GUE GAK SUKA SAMA ITU ANAKKK!" karena teriakannya yang tiba-tiba, siswa yang masih ada dikoridor itu pun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Natsu pun berdecih, "Apa lihat-lihat? Mau gue pukul?!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu pun segera berlari kabur. Kabur—karena ia merasa malu. Haha kau lucu sekali Natsu!

WWW

"Lucy-san..Lucy-san.." panggil Juvia dengan pelan. Mereka bertiga—Lucy, Levy dan Juvia sudah berada didalam perpustakaan dan bersiap untuk memulai belajar bersama.

Lucy menoleh, "Hmm ada apa?"

"Kau itu berani sekali ya sama Dragneel-san" ucap Juvia.

Levy sibuk memakai kacamatanya dan membuka buku pelajarannya. "Ah ya, Juvia tidak tahu mengenai dirimu dan juga kedua preman itu, Lu-chan" sambar Levy.

Lucy menoleh kea rah Levy, "Benar juga.." jawab Lucy. Lucy tersenyum, "Mau aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya sesi belajar mereka bertiga pun diselingi cerita Lucy tentang Natsu dan Sting. Dan Juvia pun sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang telah diceritakan Lucy tentang kehidupannya bersama kedua 'Monster' disekolah itu.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut, Lucy-san..sungguh.." ucap Juvia sambil memangku wajahnya. Lucy tertawa pelan, "Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan, Juvia" jawabnya.

Levy membuka tutup _ballpoint_nya dan memandang kedua temannya yang masih asyik mengobrol, "Baiklah, ceritanya sudah selesai kan? Bisakah kita mulai serius kali ini?" tanya Levy.

Lucy dan Juvia pun mengangguk. "Baik!"

WWW

Sting membuka pintu rumahnya yang sepi. Tak ada orang selain dirinya sekarang. Sting melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Gadis itu kemana, bisa-bisanya belum pulang jam segini" gerutu Sting sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Pemuda itu langsung menaiki anak tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Sting memegang knop pintu kamarnya dan matanya menatap sebuah kamar. Kamar milik Lucy, dimana di pintunya ada hiasan bertulisan nama Lucy disana.

Sting mengangkat bahunya dan memutar knop pintunya. Ia masuk kedalam, menutup pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya ke kasur. Ia berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selama itu pula ia memikirkan sesuatu—bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan keluarganya dan hidupnya. Lucy.

Sting menggosok rambutnya, "Gadis itu..benar-benar aneh" gumam Sting.

Air yang keluar dari shower pun menghujani tubuh Sting dan juga rambut pirang pucatnya itu. "Kadang ia terlihat manis..seperti pertama kali masuk rumah ini" lanjutnya. Sting menyabuni tubuhnya dan mematikan showernya, "Kadang menyebalkan.."

Setelah selesai, ia pun menyalakan showernya kembali dan membilas sabun yang ada di tubuhnya. "Tapi ia terlihat sangat mengasyikkan"

Hanya membutuhkan 15 menit, Sting pun selesai dengan acara mandi sorenya. Ia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil pakaiannya secara acak untuk di pakainya.

Setelah memakainya, Sting pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan kasurnya dan menendang tas sekolahnya untuk tidak memenuhi tempat yang paling nyaman, menurutnya. Sting menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lagi-lagi pikirannya bergelut memikirkan gadis yang akan menjadi Adiknya.

Wajah Lucy yang sedang tersenyum, marah, ketakutan, malu, Sting mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sting menyeringai geli. "Masa aku harus rebutan dengan Natsu lagi dalam soal percintaan..yang benar saja.." gumamnya.

Setelah itu, ia pun memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sejenak.

WWW

"Luce~~ makanannya kapan selesai" rengek Natsu yang kini duduk di meja makan sambil melihat Lucy memasak.

"Cerewet! Kalo gak sabaran, pesen aja makanan. Tapi bayar sendiri" balas Lucy.

"Gue laper tau gak!" seru Natsu.

Lucy melirik pemuda itu dengan kesal dari tempatnya. "Yaudah, sabar" ucapnya.

Natsu membaringkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jari tangannya, "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Rogue kan? Sejak yang terakhir itu?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. memang ada apa?"

"Hmm tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja" sahut Natsu sambil mengulum senyum. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang saat mendengar jawaban Lucy yang bilang ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Rogue.

Lucy pun masuk kedalam ruang makan sambil membawa tiga piring yang ditumpuk, "Lagipula aku masih penasaran dengan kertas yang ada di buku ku itu..Natsu..apa sih isinya?"

Lucy meletakkan piring-piring tersebut di meja makan dan juga menatanya. "Natsuuu" rengek Lucy meminta jawaban dari Natsu.

Natsu duduk tegap, "Aku sudah bilang bukan? Isinya itu tidak penting" jawabnya.

Lucy kembali berjalan kedapur, "Benarkah?"

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy ke dapur, "Benar. Kau ini! Tidak percayaan banget sih!"

"Natsu, tolong bantu aku membawakan air yang sudah aku tuang ke teko itu" ucap gadis itu. ditangannya sudah membawa tiga buah gelas bersih yang akan di letakkan di meja makan.

Natsu mencibir, "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?!"

Lucy meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut sesuai dengan tatanan piring yang tadi ia letakkan. "Kau ingin cepat makan tidak?!" ujar Lucy.

Natsu menghela nafas, "Baiklah..baiklah.." pemuda itu pun mengalah dan membawakan apa yang di suruh oleh Lucy. Masakan pun telah matang dan Lucy pun menyediakannya di meja makan.

Lucy bersweat drop saat melihat liur Natsu sudah berjatuhan—lebih tepatnya ia jijik melihatnya. "Jangan makan dulu sebelum aku dan Eucliffe-san turun! Mengerti?!"

Natsu mengelap air liurnya dan memandang Lucy, "Cepat tapi! Aku benar-benar sudah lapar, baka!" balasnya.

Lucy berdecak kesal, "Udah dimasakin, malah ngatain. Baru tau rasa nanti kalau udah gak dimasakkin" gerutu Lucy sambil meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu hanya menatap kesal kepergian Lucy. "Dasar!"

WWW

Lucy sudah sampai didepan kamar Sting. Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

_**Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Eucliffe-san?" panggilnya dengan keras.

Tak ada jawaban. Lucy berdecak, "Pasti dia tidur" gumamnya.

_**Tok..tok..tok..**_

Lucy mengetuk pintu kamar Sting lebih kencang dari yang awal. "Eucliffe-san?!" ujarnya.

Tak ada jawabannya juga.

"Aaaarrrgghh.." Lucy pun memutar knop pintunya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Lucy memicingkan matanya melihat Sting yang tertidur pulas. "Benarkan dia tidur"

Lucy menatap kesekitar kamar pemuda itu, ia melihat tas sekolah Sting ada di bawah kasurnya. Lucy berdecak dan segera mengambil tas tersebut, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja belajar Sting yang berantakan.

Lucy menggoyangkan bahu Sting dengan kencang, "Eucliffe-san" panggilnya.

"Waktunya makan malam loh" tambah Lucy smabil terus menggoyangkan bahu Sting agar pemuda itu bangun. Tapi itu hanya harapan belaka, Sting pun tidak membuka matanya. Lucy menghela nafasnya, "Apa aku harus menendangnya? Sama seperti apa yang setiap hari aku lakukan pada Natsu?" ucap Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak..tidak..dia beda dengan Natsu..bisa-bisa aku beneran dibunuh ama dia" tambahnya.

Lucy menyiapkan jari telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya pada wajah Sting, "Eucliffe-san..bangun.." gadis itu sibuk mencolek-colek wajah Sting. Lucy memandang wajah pemuda itu dari dekat, ia tak menyangka pemuda berandalan sepertinya mempunyai wajah yang terawat. Yah, walaupun Natsu juga sama sepertinya.

"Eucli—"

"Yuki—no.."

_**Deg!**_

'_Dia bangun!' pekik Lucy dalam hati._

Tetapi dilihat lagi oleh Lucy, mata pemuda itu masih terpejam. Lucy menutup mulutnya, "Jangan-jangan dia sedang memimpikan seorang gadis" ucap Lucy sambil berbisik.

"Yukino.."

"Ah menyebalkan! Bagaimana ini.." Lucy menjadi frustasi, ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. Antara harus membangunkan Sting untuk makan malam, atau ia harus membiarkan Sting tidur lelap?

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan telah memutuskan, "Sudahlah biarkan sa—"

_**Grep!**_

Lucy terkejut saat merasakan tangannya dipegang dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh dengan pelan dan mendapati Sting yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Ee—Eucliffe-san?!" pekiknya.

Sting yang memandang Lucy dengan pandangan mengantuknya pun menarik tangan Lucy hingga gadis itu jatuh menimpanya. Sting pun segera memeluk tubuh Lucy yang ada diatasnya dengan erat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy?

Yak. Wajah Lucy memerah hebat—ia panik. Wajahnya kini terbaring didada Sting yang bidang. "Ee—Eucliffe-san..hmm anoo..lep—"

"Sssst..diam" balas Sting dengan nada memerintah.

Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya, ke panikannya sudah dilevel paling atas. "Eucliffe-san"

Sting berdecak dan menolehkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa mencium rambut pirang Lucy. Sting memejamkan matanya, "Vanilla" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

Lucy pun menoleh untuk memandang Sting dan akhirnya bola mata karamel dan bola mata biru indah itu bertemu. Semburat tipis di pipi Lucy pun merona jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy pun mengangkat tangannya. Sting memandangnya heran,

"Me—MESUUUUMMMMM!" seru Lucy.

_**Plak!**_

Tamparan tepat di pipi kanan Sting. Hadiah dari Lucy akibat dari perbuatannya. Pelukan Sting pun mengendur dan Lucy pun langsung melompat turun dari sana. Sting segera bangkit duduk sambil memegangi pipinya, "Ap—apa-apaan kau ini?! Menamparku begitu!"

Lucy menunjuk kearah Sting, "Ka—kalau kau sedang memimpikan seseorang yang spesial, ja—jangan membawa, maksudku jangan menarik tubuh orang sembarangan!" ucapnya dengan kencang.

"Ada apa, Luce?!"

Lucy menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata itu adalah Natsu. Natsu bisa melihat wajah Lucy yang memerah dan pipi Sting yang memerah. Natsu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Sting menyelidik, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Sting.

Lucy menunjuk kearah Sting dan matanya menatap Natsu, "Di—dia bohong! Di—dia memanggil-manggil nam—hmmffftt hmmffftt" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba mulut Lucy sudah dibekap oleh tangan kekar Sting.

Sting tertawa, "Haha..gadis ini mengarang cerita..jangan percaya, Natsu.." tukas Sting dengan lembut.

Lucy memberontak sambil matanya melotot. Natsu pun kembali menyipitkan matanya, "Benar? Kelihatannya ada yang kau tutup-tutupi dariku" tanya Natsu.

Sting mengangguk. "Be—benar!" jawabnya.

Natsu menunjuk kearah Lucy, "Lepaskan bekapanmu itu, Sting. Kasihan Lucy" ucap Natsu.

Sting pun memandang Lucy sebentar, menatap _jangan-bilang-bilang-kalau-kau-bilang-aku-bunuh_ pada Lucy. Lucy pun segera mengangguk-angguk. Pemuda itu pun segera melepas bekapannya, Lucy pun ini bisa bernafas lega.

"Sudah, ayo turun. Nanti kare nya malah dingin" ucap Natsu lalu berlalu dari kamar Sting.

Lucy pun melirik kearah Sting, lalu memalingkan pandangannya. "A—ayo!" ajak Lucy.

Sting meraih tangan Lucy, gadis itu pun tersentak dan menoleh. Lucy menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak akan cerita. Tenang saja, okey?" ucap Lucy.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, baka!" tukas Sting.

Lucy memiringkan wajahnya, "Lalu?"

"Be—begini..bisakah..bi—bisakah..kau memanggilku dengan namaku?" tanya Sting dengan terbata-bata.

Sempat shock saat mendengar pertanyaan Sting, tetapi Lucy pun kini sudah tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, "Eucliffe-san?"

Muncul lah empat siku-siku dikening Sting, menandakan dia kesal pada gadis didepannya ini. "Kkka—kau ini! Terlalu bodoh atau apa sih! Maksudku panggil aku dengan panggilan Sting. S-T-I-N-G" ucap Sting dengan berkobar-kobar.

Lucy pun tertawa geli, "Baiklah..baiklah..Sting" ucap Lucy disela tawanya.

Sting melepaskan pegangannya pada Lucy dan menatap pada gadis itu. Lucy pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sting, "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan Lucy, L-U-C-Y. karena selama ini kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku" terang Lucy.

Sting pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Wakatta..wakatta" jawabnya dengan santai.

Lucy terkekeh, "Yaudah, ayo kita makan malam. Aku buatkan kare loh" ujar Lucy.

Sting mengangguk, "Hmm"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan, bergabung dengan Natsu yang sudah makan lebih dahulu.

WWW

"BURUAAAANNNN!" teriak Lucy dari pintu rumahnya pada kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"SABAR!" balas Natsu.

Lucy pun menoleh dan bertolak pinggang, "Makanya, pake alarm dong! Masa tiap hari harus dibangunin mulu. Capek nih!" omel Lucy.

Ya, di pagi hari yang cerah itu, Lucy sudah mengomel-ngomel pada kedua pemuda yang akan membuatnya terlambat datang kesekolah. Natsu melangkah ke arah Lucy dan menyentil kening Lucy, "Urusee! Ayo!"

Lucy memegangi keningnya, dan memukul bahu Natsu, "Sakit!" keluhnya. Natsu hanya menjawab dengan juluran lidahnya—meledek Lucy.

Lucy melirik kerah Sting, "Cepetan, Sting! Mau sekolah gak sih?!" ujarnya.

Sting segera bangkit berdiri dan menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian menguncinya. "Bawel" gerutunya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya ke halte bus didekat sana untuk menuju sekolah mereka.

WWW

_Fairy Tail High School, Hari Kamis, pukul 06.45._

"Minerva-sama, kau melihat apa?" tanya gadis yang berdiri disamping sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat yang dipanggiol dengan nama Minerva.

_Minerva Orlando_—gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam pekatnya yang lurus mencapai hingga punggung bawahnya, lalu berponi dua sisi yang membingkai wajahnya. Dan rambutnya pun terikat menjadi sepasang lilitan berbetuk pada kedua sisi kepalanya dan juga ada kepangan beberapa inci dibawah masing-masing lilitan tersebut.

"Lihat gadis berambut pirang itu, Flare. Berani-beraninya ia dekat-dekat dengan Sting. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sting itu milikku?" ucapnya dengan geram.

Gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya itu menatap kearah pandangan Minerva. Gadis itu bernama Flare Corona—ia mempunyai rambut merah gelap, yang biasanya diikat dalam sepasang kepang besar lalu ia ikat dibelakang punggungnya. Aneh memang, tapi ya begitulah adanya.

"Kenapa tak memberikan pelajaran padanya, Minerva-sama?" saran Flare.

Minerva menoleh, "Benar juga. Flare! Bilang pada yang lain, kita akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu" ucap Minerva.

Flare mengangguk, "Wakarimashita" jawabnya.

Minerva dan Flare pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat melihat keakraban Lucy bersama dengan Natsu dan Sting.

Minerva yang melihat keakraban Lucy dengan Sting pun menjadi sasaran Minerva—bukan, menjadi sasaran genk Minerva yang tak kalah menyeramkannya dari Natsu dan Sting.

_The Electra_—genk para gadis-gadis beranggotakan empat orang diantaranya ada Minerva dan Flare. Genk mereka terkenal dengan kekejamannya mem-bully junior-junior dibawah mereka. Gadis-gadis ini merupakian siswi tingkat akhir—sama seperti Sting.

Di tempat lain, Lucy sedang melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pemuda yang akan menaiki tangga sekolah. "Sampai bertemu nanti" ucap Lucy

Kedua pemuda itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menjawab ucapan Lucy. Lucy masuk kedalam kelasnya setelah tidak melihat lagi sosok kedua pemuda itu.

"Lu-chan! Ohayou!" sapa Levy dengan ceria.

"Ohayou" jawabnya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Levy dan Lucy mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka masing-masing. "Untung saja kau sudah sampai kelas, Lu-chan!"

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya. Kalau tidak aku bisa-bisa di jebreng kaya cucian basah sama Laxus-sensei" jawabnya.

Levy pun tertawa pelan, "Lu-chan..kau ada-ada saja!"

Lucy menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk disebelah kirinya, Zeref. Kalian masih ingat bukan?

Pemuda itu sedang melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Lucy tersenyum tipis, gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil pemuda itu tetapi terdengar pintu kelas terbuka. Lucy pun tak jadi memanggil Zeref yang sedang melamun.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

WWW

Penyerangan itu terjadi saat pulang sekolah. Tanpa prasangka, siswa-siswa FT High School berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba dari arah perempatan berhamburan anak-anak Sabertooth Academy, musuh bebuyutan mereka, yang berlari ke arah sekolah mereka dengan teriakan dan lemparan-lemparan batu.

Seketika suasana menjadi kacau. Siswa-siswa FT High School yang masih berada dekat gerbang sekolah se ketika berhamburan kembali ke dalam area sekolah. Sementara yang sudah terlalu jauh dari gerbang, tidak mungkin kembali, berlarian dengan panik ke segala arah. Jerit dan teriakan terdengar di sana-sini.

Sting yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah segera mengkoordinasi teman-temannya. Yang pertama dia perintahkan untuk menyambut serangan itu adalah sekelompok pemuda yang disebut ―Pasukan Tempur. Sekelompok pemuda yang bangga balik ke sekolah dalam keadaan benjol, memar-memar, babak-belur, bahkan berdarah-darah, tidak peduli sanksi apa pun yang akan mereka terima dari pihak sekolah nantinya. Mereka rata-rata penembak jitu, alias timpukan batunya jarang meleset.

Mereka di-backup seksi perlengkapan tempur yang segera mengeluaran bom-bom Molotov padat alias batu, dari tempat-tempat penyimpanan rahasia di dalam dan di sekitar area sekolah.

Ditempat lain, Natsu memerintahkan junior-juniornya yang masih kelas satu untuk masuk ke ruang-ruang kelas. Mereka belum lama menjadi anggota keluarga baru di FT High School, jadi bisanya baru panik saja. Sementara siswa-siswa kelas dua yang telah terdoktrin atau terjangkit virus patriotisme salah kaprah menyambut serangan itu bersama senior-senior mereka.

Sting segera menggabungkan diri ke pertempuran tersebut. Berlari menembus kekacauan dan hujan batu. Tiba- tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kedua matanya menyipit, menatap tajam ke kejauhan.

Lucy dan Levy berdiri saling merapat dengan wajah pucat pasi. Keduanya terjebak di tempat yang sangat strategis. Trotoar jalan antara sekolah dan perempatan, tepat di pertengahan jarak. Rasa takut, terlebih-lebih panik karena ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada tepat di tengah-tengah tawuran—membuat keduanya tidak melihat peluang untuk melarikan diri yang sebenarnya sangat besar.

Mereka berdiri rapat di balik satu-satunya pelindung, kalau bisa disebut begitu. Sebatang pohon peneduh jalan yang belum lama ditanam. Yang batangnya Cuma sedikit lebih besar dari butiran batu-batu yang beterbangan.

Sting menepuk keningnya, "Duh, tuh anak! Kena kutuk kali ya! Kejebak lagi..kejebak lagi.." desisnya.

Sting lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Lindungin gue, Woyy!" teriaknya. Teman-temannya langsung mengerti. Dengan perlindungan teman-temannya, Sting berlari menembus hujan batu, berusaha mencapai tempat Lucy dan Levy berdiri.

Sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, juga dengan perlindungan beberapa temannya, Rogue berlari cepat menuju titik yang sama.

Tiba-tiba pemuda yang berada di sebelah kanan Sting roboh. Satu lemparan batu yang benar-benar jitu membuatnya terkapar di aspal jalanan dengan lengan kanan berdarah. Beberapa orang segera maju untuk melindunginya, juga melindungi Ari yang posisinya jadi sedikit terbuka. Sementara dua orang segera menarik pemuda yang roboh itu sampai berdiri lalu memapahnya menuju sekolah.

Tapi, seberapa cepat pun usaha penyelamatan itu dilakukan, mereka tetap kehilangan waktu. Begitu Sting menoleh karena teriakan beberapa orang temannya, dilihatnya Rogue sudah hampir mencapai tempat Lucy dan Levy. Dua orang teman Rogue dengan mengendarai motor, membayanginya di kiri-kanan.

Sting menoleh kearah tempat dimana Natsu sedang berdiri. Pemuda berambut pink itu bukan hanya berdiri, tetapi memberikan koordinasi pada teman-temannya. Ia akan bergiliran maju dengan Sting apabila sudah tiba waktunya.

'_Kalo dia tahu Lucy dalam bahaya, dia bakalan panik setengah mati. Udahlah, ini urusan gue' pikir Sting._

"MAJU! MAJU!" teriak Sting keras. Serentak seluruh anak-anak FT High School yang berada di posisi depan berlari kencang ke arah lawan. Sementara yang berada di posisi tengah semakin gencar menghujani lawan dengan lemparan batu supaya teman-temannya bisa maju lebih cepat. Sayangnya mereka sudah kalah jarak.

Rogue bersama kedua temannya yang mengendarai motor sudah sampai di depan Lucy dan Levy. Melihat itu, Sting dan teman-temannya berlari seperti kalap. Namun jarak yang masih terbentang cukup jauh, membuat mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kedua gadis itu diseret ke motor dan dipaksa naik. Jerit dan pemberontakan mereka sama sekali sia-sia. Kedua motor itu segera melesat pergi, dengan Lucy dan Levy di boncengan masing-masing.

"Natsu! Lucy! Lucy dibawa sama Rogue!" ucap Gray yang sengaja kembali untuk memberitahukan hal itu pada Natsu.

Natsu membulatkan matanya, "APA?! Coba lo bilang lagi?!"

Gray dengan terengah-engah, "Lucy..ama temannya..dia terjebak diperempatan sana. Terus Rogue..Rogue bawa Lucy ama temannya itu" jelas Gray dengan susah payah.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, "Brengsek!"

Di tengah hujan batu, di tengah teriakan, di antara teman-temannya yang siap melindungi, Rogue berdiri menyongsong Sting. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Senyum mengejek bercampur kemenangan tercetak di bibirnya, yang bahkan bisa dilihat Sting dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Membuat kemarahannya semakin menggelegak.

Rogue sedikit terperangah saat melihat Natsu berlari kearahnya. Ia bisa melihat amarah Natsu memuncak. Ah Rogue berpikir mungkin karena Lucy dibawa oleh temannya.

"BREEEENGGSSEEKKK! LO BAWA KEMANA LUCYYYY!" teriak Natsu.

Menyadari keberadaan Adiknya yang amarahnya memuncak, Sting pun berdecak. "Natsu!"

Melihat adegan itu pun, Rogue berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan senyum tercetak semakin lebar di bibirnya. Meskipun demikian, pemuda itu tetap waspada. Menjelang Natsu dan Sting mencapai jarak yang dianggapnya batas siaga, Rogue memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mundur.

"MUNDUUUURRR!"

Serentak seluruh cowok-cowok Sabertooth Academy itu balik badan, berlari ke arah perempatan dan menghilang di sana. Natsu, Sting, dan teman-temannya tersentak dan semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Tapi saat sampai di perempatan jalan dan berbelok ke kanan, mereka hanya melihat sisa-sisa anak-anak Sabertooth Academy masuk ke sebuah jalan kecil.

Mereka terpaksa menghentikan pengejaran. Natsu berdiri di tempat dengan kedua rahang terkatup rapat. Mati-matian menahan kemarahannya agar tidak semakin membludak.

'_Lucy..' batinnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Hai minna-san..bagaimana kabar kalian? udah liat chapter baru FT kan? sempet shock ngeliat badan Sting jadi gendut gitu haha XD dan lebih syoknya lagi liat Gray! dan kasian banget Juvia-chaan~~ mendingan Juvia sama aa Koji ajah sini~~ *dipukulinfanGruvia***

**Ah yaudahlah ya, nah..minna~ bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter kali ini? Koji minta reviewnya ya..**

**Nah sekarang Koji mau bales dua review yang masuk dari chapter kemarin. yang pertama dari ReviKrd, **Hehe makasih ya! hmm bahasa gue lo nya agak berkurang kok di chapter ini hehe, ini udah lanjut kok..gimana?** terus yang kedua dari mkhotim1, **Hehe makasih! hayo sekarang udah update, gimana seru apa gak chapter ini? hihi

**Nah udah dibalesin reviewnya, sekarang Koji mohon pamit dulu..minna..tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya dan jangan lupa di review..**

**Bye bye..**


End file.
